Incendio
by Matche
Summary: UA. Pansy Parkinson estava acostumada a ter tudo o que queria, desde roupas de grife até homens... até conhecer Harry Potter. Melhor shipper no I Challenge Pansy Parkinson do 3v; 2 lugar no II Challenge de Universo Alternativo do 3v


Paris, fevereiro de 1950

**Incendio**

_Paris, fevereiro de 1950._

A Champs-Elysées nunca parecera tão monótona quanto naquele momento. Na verdade, nada poderia parecer muito animador quando se usava uma roupa composta por poucas e pequenas partes por debaixo de um pesado casaco. Ela sabia o que aconteceria em seguida – e não gostava nem um pouco disso.

O tempo em Paris era tão desanimador quanto o seu estado de espírito. Ela não sentia isso por resignação, tristeza ou qualquer outro sentimento; pelo contrário, aquilo advinha da simples incapacidade de sentir qualquer emoção.

Pansy havia deixado a _place_ de la Concorde a minutos atrás. Dessa vez não se demorara olhando para o obelisco ou para a fonte, estava frio e tinha que chegar logo ao fim da avenida mais famosa da cidade, onde se localizava o clube para homens onde trabalhava. Apertou mais o casaco grafite ao corpo após a passagem de uma brisa particularmente fria e apressou o passo. Eram quase sete horas da noite. Aquela avenida significava um novo começo para ela, apesar de a fazer relembrar seu passado glorioso todos os dias ao passar pelas construções imponentes.

Finalmente chegara. Era um edifício particularmente charmoso, se não fosse um cabaré, ou clube para homens, como o chamavam, mas Pansy nunca fora sutil - nem precisara ser.

Era fato que a França, inclusive Paris, havia sido devastada pela guerra e muitos dos grandes milionários franceses ficaram chocados pela _barbárie_ – mesmo não tendo sequer pego em uma arma –, e era para isso que serviam as diversões criadas por Louis. Louis Leplée¹ era um senhor de quase 50 anos que havia lutado na primeira guerra e decidido que gostaria de fazer dinheiro com mulheres. Ele havia conseguido. Dirigia um dos mais famosos 'clubes' de Paris, o _Le Gerny's_².

Manter um cabaré em plena Champs-Elysées era um ato de ousadia, e Leplée sabia disso. Se as atividades que aconteciam lá dentro fossem conhecidas seriam o deleite dos tablóides e o pesadelo da elite tradicionalista. Entretanto, o clube permanecia, justamente porque os tais homens da elite 'tradicionalista' eram os freqüentadores mais assíduos.

Pansy subiu o pequeno lance de escadas e entrou pela porta, mas, antes que pudesse fechá-la, uma voz ecoou pelo pequeno corredor atrás da porta dos fundos:

- Você está _atrasada_. – disse em um francês arrastado.

- Me desculpe, Louis. Você sabe que, se eu não tivesse que andar, tudo seria mais _fácil_.

- Se você está pedindo um _chofer,_ Pansy, sugiro que arrume um milionário que o _dê_ a você. Vá se maquiar.

Em silêncio, Pansy dirigiu-se ao camarim, onde uma das assistentes a esperava para cuidar de sua aparência. Enquanto sentava-se, a garota ia retirando vários aparatos de uma pequena caixa de metal trabalhado.

- Como se chama? – Pansy perguntou, ríspida.

- Marie, senhora. Marie Duplessis.

Pansy permaneceu calada, olhando para o espelho a sua frente. Logo seu olhar encontrou os seus olhos, ainda limpos da maquiagem pesada, e passou para seu cabelo, agora preto e curto. Suspirou profundamente. Pensar no passado era pensar em tudo que havia acontecido, feito e deixado para trás.

Virou-se mais uma vez para a garota ajoelhada aos seus pés, fechando suas sandálias. Ela parecia uma boa ouvinte, uma ouvinte do tipo que não sairia espalhando o que ouvisse para Deus e o mundo. Talvez... talvez ela _servisse _para o que Pansy pretendia fazer.

- Você quer ouvir uma história, Marie? – perguntou, sem emoção na voz.

- Eu estou aqui para servi-la, _mademoiselle_.

_Ótimo._

- Muito bem. – Pansy suspirou e olhou novamente para o seu reflexo no espelho. – Há algum tempo eu não era assim. Tinha cabelos longos, loiros e uma vida relativamente _normal_. Mas isso não é apenas uma questão de aparência.

--

_Londres, outubro de 1949._

Por algum tempo esteve nas manchetes dos principais jornais as notícias sobre a ação de um _serial killer_ que matara muitas pessoas de um jeito um tanto peculiar. Vampirismo sempre havia causado terror e um certo fascínio sobre as pessoas, Bram Stoker que o diga.

John Haigh ficara conhecido como o "Vampiro de Londres", mas tudo aquilo havia chegado ao fim graças a ação de um detetive jovem e competente da Scotland Yard, a tradicional agência de polícia londrina na rua Victoria Embankment. Por tal motivo, naquela noite, Pansy encontrava-se em frente ao espelho terminando de arrumar os últimos detalhes para que ficasse o mais bonita possível.

Na tarde do dia anterior, seu pai a havia avisado da festa no Royal Albert Hall³ promovida pelo prefeito da cidade. Na realidade, ela não sabia bem o porquê da festa, mas sabia que se dava pela prisão de um dos mais famosos assassinos da cidade. Estava mais do que acostumada a ir a festas sem sequer saber o motivo – era este um dos problemas em ser a filha de alguém importante.

Joseph Parkinson era dono de um império. Em plena recessão mundial havia conseguido expandir suas empresas e resistir a este período onde a maioria dos industriais havia caído em falência. Sua esposa havia morrido de tuberculose quando a única filha, Pansy, ainda era criança. Após isso ela fora criada pelos empregados, sempre possuindo tudo que quisesse, menos a presença do próprio pai.

Apesar deste histórico familiar, Pansy havia crescido e se tornado uma bela mulher. Inclusive, ia acompanhada a tal festa por seu noivo, Bernard Arnault, um dos grandes industriais amigos de seu pai que era jovem o suficiente para desposá-la.

Levantou-se, ajeitou o vestido vinho rodado e deu uma última olhada no espelho. Não sentia a mínima vontade de ir àquela festa, pelo menos não com Bernard. Se apenas a idéia de ter que agüentá-lo falar sobre como havia conseguido máquinas novas para as suas fábricas a deixava arrepiada, lembrar-se de que seria obrigada a dançar com ele fazia Pansy querer vomitar.

A loira pegou as luvas pretas em cima da mesa e saiu pela porta de seu quarto, indo em direção as escadas. Seu pai já a esperava no _hall_, perfeitamente trajado com um terno escuro de corte simétrico. Tinha a bengala segura na mão direita e os casacos no outro braço.

- Espero que você aparente estar mais feliz durante a festa. – disse, austero, quando ela finalmente chegou ao final da escada.

- Ninguém pode ficar feliz tendo Bernard como acompanhante.

- Nós já falamos sobre isso, Pansy...

- O que não significa que concordamos. – replicou num tom duro, para em seguida trocá-lo por um mais leve, _doce_. – Vamos, _papai_, ainda há tempo de desfazer esse casamento!

- Ora, Pansy, eu já lhe disse mil vezes que esse casamento só não se realizará se uma _tragédia_ acontecer! – ele falou em resposta, categórico. Então, fez uma pausa, na qual suspirou cansado. – Você tem que entender que é uma ótima oportunidade para nós dois, querida. Você terá uma vida confortável, mais do que pode imaginar, e eu terei amplos poderes nas empresas de Bernard.

Diante daquilo ela permaneceu quieta. Aquela discussão não levaria a lugar nenhum além de uma briga, e, conseqüentemente, alguns dias _sem compras_. Entretanto, isso não a impediu de queimar de raiva por dentro e de imaginar quantas maneiras possíveis existiam de impedir o casamento com Bernard, a quem ela repudiava por completo.

O Rolls-Royce já estava estacionado em frente à casa quando os dois saíram para os jardins. O motorista, que os esperava do lado de fora do carro, abriu a porta para os patrões entrarem, o que eles fizeram sem dizer uma palavra. Pansy pôs as mãos sobre o colo, e logo o carro começou a movimentar-se para fora do portão, atingindo a rua em um piscar de olhos.

Dentro de alguns minutos tinham deixado o West End e chegavam à Kensington Gore, onde o Royal Albert Hall surgia imponente, amplamente iluminado naquela noite. Em frente à entrada havia uma pequena fila de carros da onde saíam as mais importantes figuras de Londres, e foi ali que o motorista estacionou.

A porta se abriu e os dois saíram. Havia um longo tapete estendido até a porta de entrada da festa. Pansy, após um sugestivo olhar de seu pai, exibia um sorriso convincente para quem não a conhecia a fundo. Em seu interior praguejava tudo o que podia por ter que se submeter às vontades do pai.

Seu mau humor cessou momentaneamente quando viu a grandeza da decoração do interior do salão. O saguão de entrada inteiro estava decorado com fitas nas cores da bandeira inglesa perpassando as paredes laterais, enquanto o chão de mármore estava coberto em vários pontos por extensos tapetes persas. Várias pessoas conversavam sobre esses últimos em rodas. Em algumas delas predominavam homens, conversando sobre negócios, e em outras havia apenas mulheres, discutindo as _maravilhas_ do casamento.

Joseph caminhou até um grupo de homens, dentro dos quais Pansy pode reconhecer o prefeito. Ela cumprimentou a todos com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso forçado, tendo depois ficado a sombra de seu pai enquanto eles conversavam. Seu mau humor havia acabado de retornar e intensificou-se ainda mais quando aquela voz chegou aos seus ouvidos:

- Minha querida! – exclamou alguém às suas costas.

Odiava Bernard ainda mais quando ele fazia aquilo.

- Olá... – seu pai havia se virado para ela com a expressão austera. – _querido. _Há quanto tempo! – apressou-se em completar.

Bernard era tipicamente desprezível. Qualquer mulher comum poderia se enganar pelas roupas caras, pelos cabelos castanho-claro penteados para trás e pela aparente compostura, mas nada daquilo a enganava. Era visível que aquele homem representava tudo o que Pansy repudiava.

- Eu senti tantas saudades suas enquanto estive na França, visitando meus pais.

- Eu também. – disse, sorrindo forçadamente. Não poderia falar nada que insultasse Bernard enquanto seu pai estivesse vendo.

- Eu lhe trouxe presentes, minha querida. Você vai adorar.

- _É bom mesmo_.

- Como? – ele perguntou, confuso.

Pansy foi salva de se explicar para Bernard pela pessoa que havia acabado de entrar no saguão, fazendo com que todos se calassem. O Rei George VI adentrava conduzindo a filha, Isabel, pelo braço. Todos os presentes fizeram uma leve reverência e depois de algum tempo todos começaram a ir para o local da cerimônia.

Se o saguão de entrada era surpreendente, não havia nada que pudesse se comparar ao salão principal. As várias cadeiras que antes lotavam o espaço haviam sido retiradas e substituídas por mesas redondas com cinco cadeiras cada. Junto a seu pai, ela e Bernard sentaram-se numa das mesas mais próximas ao palco, onde se situavam as pessoas mais influentes.

Em alguns minutos o prefeito de Londres subiu no palco e posicionou-se no centro, onde havia um microfone. Ele abriu a cerimônia e discursou por algum tempo – que pareceu uma eternidade a Pansy –, e, finalizando, chamou o chefe da Scotland Yard, que tomou seu lugar.

- Em vários locais do mundo os assassinos levaram terror à população. Recentemente, isso aconteceu aqui. O objetivo dessa cerimônia é condecorar o jovem detetive responsável pelo fim deste terror. Em nome da Scotland Yard, eu chamo aqui o senhor Harry Potter.

A princípio, Pansy imaginou que fosse mais um dos homens com mais de cinqüenta anos e desinteressantes demais para se prestar atenção. Enganara-se. Harry Potter era _jovem_, tão jovem quanto ela. Ele subiu os degraus até o palco lentamente, parecendo estar embaraçado com todas aquelas pessoas o olhando, e, quando finalmente chegou ao lado do chefe da Scotland Yard, ajeitou os óculos de aros finos e armação comum, por detrás dos quais havia um par de olhos verdíssimos.

O jantar começava a ser servido e havia sido preparado por um grande chefe de cozinha da época, cuja escolha havia sido algo extremamente tradicional – e previsível – como o _moussaka_. Pansy sequer percebeu se o sabor do prato era bom ou não, pois estava ocupada demais com sua atenção voltada a uma certa mesa do salão.

Pansy colocou os olhos azuis escuro sobre o rapaz mais uma vez, após distrair-se rapidamente quando um o garfo que segurava em uma das mãos bateu na faca, que repousava sobre o prato. Havia algo nele que chamava a sua atenção, algo completamente exótico e diferente do que ela jamais havia visto em outras pessoas.

Ela não era o tipo de pessoa impressionável. Sempre fora, de alguma forma, cética. E era isso, exatamente _isso_ que havia naquele rapaz que a provocava tanto. Seu ceticismo havia sido colocado à prova.

Harry já havia pego a medalha e dito algumas breves palavras. E foi após isso que ela descobrira o que exatamente provocava de maneira tão forte seu ceticismo: um ar de honestidade e humildade tão grande que a fazia querer tentar de tudo para desfazer isso, pois nada soava tão falso como essas duas características para ela. E assim ele voltou a sua mesa, sendo recebido entusiasmadamente pela esposa e pelos três filhos. Se o ar de honestidade de antes a havia enchido de desejos, a idéia de uma família perfeita a deixara ainda mais interessada. Sabia que nenhuma família era perfeita, sabia que ninguém era perfeito e podia provar isso a qualquer momento. Nada como um desafio para acender uma personalidade prepotente.

- Pansy, querida, você sequer tocou na comida. – tinha que ser Bernard para interrompê-la.

- Eu estou sem fome. – falou secamente. Seu pai virou-se para encará-la. – Estou... _animada_ demais para isso!

- Que bom, podemos dançar assim que a banda tocar. O que você acha?

- Vou adorar. – segurou-se para não revirar os olhos.

Em poucos minutos a banda subiu ao palco e terminou de montar todos os instrumentos. A intensidade da luz decaiu e novamente o chefe da Scotland Yard voltou a aparecer sob o holofote, afinal, havia tido a honra de ser o anfitrião da noite. Após algumas palavras, Edith Piaf apareceu no palco usando o tão tradicional vestido negro. Todos se levantaram e palmas explodiram pelo salão. A maioria ali estava surpresa pela presença da cantora, extremamente famosa.

Como dito, Pansy não era impressionável, muito menos compartilhava a mania estúpida das garotas de sua idade de se debruçar sob um rádio e sonhar apaixonadamente pelo futuro ao som das músicas de Piaf. Havia algo mais que despertava um certo fascínio nela em relação a cantora. Talvez fosse a imponência dela ao palco, apesar da baixa estatura. O que quer que fosse, Bernard havia interrompido novamente.

- É a hora da dança, minha querida.

Sem opções, estendeu a mão para que ele a conduzisse. Foram para a área do salão onde grande maioria dos casais já se encontrava, dançando abraçados. Bernard a envolveu pela cintura – muito a contragosto dela – e seguiram ao ritmo da música. Dançar com ele era, com certeza, uma experiência horripilante, mas lhe dava a oportunidade de observar plenamente o casal que estava perto dali.

Harry Potter mexia-se abraçado à esposa, de cabelos vermelho intensos. Vendo o rosto dela de relance, era perceptível que a ruiva tinha uma certa beleza, mas era extremamente comum. Não havia olhos claros e brilhantes, mas sim olhos castanhos sem nenhum mistério. Ginny, como soube que era seu nome tempos depois, não constituía nenhuma parte de Pansy.

Após momentos intermináveis de dança com Bernard, onde ele sussurrava coisas – que nem se dava ao trabalho de escutar - em seus ouvidos, pôde, por fim, declarar-se cansada e sentou-se novamente à mesa. Seu pai ainda conversava com alguém, que ela não fez questão de reconhecer. Entretanto, seu olhar se tornou mais atento quando percebeu que era o chefe da Scotland Yard seguido pela pessoa que mais a havia interessado naquele dia.

Levantou-se e colocou-se ao lado de seu pai. Teve sorte, havia chegado na hora certa.

- Sr. Parkinson, esse é o motivo de toda essa festa. Harry Potter, esse é Joseph Parkinson.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo. – Joseph disse, não muito impressionado.

Houve um momento de silêncio, no qual Pansy deixou-se perder no tom da voz do rapaz, a qual tinha acabado de ouvir. Ele tinha, pelo que achava, praticamente a mesma idade que ela, e possuía uma voz completamente instigante, tanto que se arrepiou quando a ouviu. Seu pai virou-se de lado, estendendo a mão a sua frente:

- Essa, Sr. Potter, é minha filha, Pansy.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – ela disse numa voz excessivamente calma, e estendeu a mão.

- Igualmente. – ele sorriu. - Muito _bela_ a sua filha, Sr. Parkinson.

Se Harry soubesse as conseqüências que aquele sorriso juntamente com aquelas palavras trariam no futuro, talvez jamais teria agido daquela forma.

--

- E foi assim que eu o vi pela primeira vez. – Pansy completou. Seu olhar no espelho era ainda mais nostálgico. – Ele havia sido capaz de me intrigar em apenas uma noite, e o mais espantoso foi que isso não passou no dia seguinte, quando eu acordei.

Marie ficou em silêncio, mais para não incomodar a outra do que por não ter opinião. Sabia que se falasse alguma coisa e a mulher sentada a sua frente não gostasse, estaria em maus lençóis. Terminou de ajeitar os últimos detalhes da roupa de Pansy e se retirou brevemente para buscar o estojo com as maquiagens.

- Pode inclinar sua cabeça agora, Mademoiselle?

A outra se limitou a colocar o pescoço no encosto da cadeira e olhar para cima, ainda pensativa e com um olhar que Marie não conseguia decifrar.

- A partir daquela festa, meu casamento com Bernard parecia mais do que nunca uma sentença de morte.

--

Qual é exatamente a definição de um dia perfeito? A resposta varia de acordo com a pessoa, mas ninguém teria uma definição tão simples e cara quanto a _dela_. Passar um dia inteiro em lojas com a possibilidade de comprar à vontade era como estar no paraíso. Podia não ser algo cheio de árvores, flores e conforto angelical, mas com certeza era repleto de consumo, e isso lhe era o suficiente.

Para terminar aquele dia, Pansy encontrava-se no final da tarde na Hermès, à procura de uma echarpe que fosse perfeita. Sobre o balcão havia um grande número de peças de cores e estampas que dificilmente uma pessoa comum poderia distinguir, mas isso não era problema para ela.

- ... E eu definitivamente não gostei disso. – Pansy disse para a vendedora, atirando a echarpe lilás para a mulher.

- Nós temos uma outra seção em que você pode escolher.

- Espero que lá tenha alguma coisa que valha a pena. – suas palavras saíram ásperas.

- Srta. Parkinson?

Era _aquela voz_. A mesma voz que havia ficado em sua cabeça desde aquela maldita, ou não, festa. Virou-se rapidamente para encarar aqueles mesmos olhos verdes.

- Sr. Potter?

- Olá.

- O que o senhor está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Pansy, olhando para ele enquanto segurava uma echarpe numa das mãos. – Procurando um presente para a esposa?

- Um presente? – ele soltou, e gargalhou. – Não me leve a mal, Srta. Parkinson—

- Pansy.

- Como?

- Pode me chamar de Pansy.

- Tudo bem, _Pansy_. – Harry deu um sorriso fraco e pegou uma das echapes também. – E não, eu não estou aqui para comprar um lenço de prese—

- Echarpe, senhor. – a vendedora o interrompeu com uma expressão ácida no rosto, e Harry soltou o objeto novamente em cima do balcão. – E elas são muito mais caras do que um _simples detetive_ pode arcar.

- Você tem um bom ponto aí. – Harry disse para a vendedora, que havia percebido o símbolo no broche de seu paletó. Ele se virou para Pansy. – Nós podemos conversar?

- Claro! – concordou com simplicidade, entregando para a vendedora a peça que segurava. Ela voltou o olhar para Harry e sorriu sedutoramente. – Tem um café _ótimo_ aqui perto. - e saiu em direção a rua, sendo seguida por um Harry atônito.

Provavelmente ele ainda não havia se habituado à personalidade dela. Provavelmente nunca iria.

Alguns passos depois e os dois estavam dentro do The Golden Hind, onde procuravam uma mesa para se sentarem. Eles logo acharam uma nos fundos, e não demorou muito para estarem um em frente ao outro, com uma xícara de chá vazia perfeitamente disposta na mesa. Pansy ficou em silêncio, esperando que o outro iniciasse o assunto.

- Então, Pansy, foi um dia difícil hoje?

- Difícil? Está _brincando_? – ela deu uma risada. – Você não imagina _o quanto_ é cansativo fazer compras!

- Bom... – Harry parecia sem jeito. – É no mínimo _estranho_ o fato de você ir fazer compras no dia seguinte à morte do seu noivo.

- Oh! – exclamou, como se tivesse lembrado algo. – Você se referia a Bernard?

Era óbvio que ele se referia à morte de Bernard. Não era uma surpresa exatamente, afinal, era normal que se houvesse investigação acerca do acontecido.

Na noite passada, a mansão dos Arnault em Covent Garden havia sido consumida num incêndio. Ninguém sabia a causa ao certo, mas aquilo não havia sido mais do que uma boa notícia para Pansy. Mesmo se ela tivesse um pouco de consciência, jamais deixaria de ficar feliz por ter realizado seu desejo de não se casar com ele. Ela era assim, não havia o que fazer.

- Sim. – o rapaz confirmou, com um ar grave.

- Ora, Harry. – suspirou, com um certo ar de indignação – Se você achava que eu iria chorar a perda de Bernard, estava enganado. Eu não desejava esse casamento, e já perdi muitos momentos da minha vida tendo que forjar emoções por causa de Bernard.

- ... Nossa. Isso é um pouco chocante.

- Eu sei que pode parecer horrível, mas não há tristeza quando não há sentimento e, nesse caso, não havia nenhum.

O rapaz permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo, como se estivesse ponderando o que ia dizer. Mexeu na xícara vazia no mínimo duas vezes, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes também, como se tentasse falar alguma coisa. Aquilo a estava levando à loucura.

- Diga _logo_.

- Como? – ele perguntou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em dúvida.

- O que você quer dizer tanto, mas ainda não disse. _Diga_.

- É um assunto complicado.

- Quanto mais rápido melhor. – afirmou, agitando a mão em impaciência.

- O incêndio foi criminoso, Pansy.

- Você está falando sério? – um calafrio perpassou pela sua espinha. Suspirou – Não me surpreende, na verdade.

- Alguma coisa te surpreende?

Uma piada. Era um bom sinal, ela pensou. O clima havia estado muito pesado e tudo o que ela desejava no momento era aproveitar a ocasião para conseguir o que queria.

- Quem sabe alguma história comprometedora do seu passado? – replicou, em tom divertido.

- Se você me explicar o porquê do provável assassinato de Bernard Arnault, nós podemos conversar depois.

- Ótimo. – ela se encostou na cadeira, pensando no que diria. - Bem, Bernard era bem sucedido, mas a forma como ele conseguiu isso esconde muitos segredos. – e, ao ver a expressão de Harry, acrescentou. - Não adianta me perguntar, Harry, nunca consegui saber. O que sei é que, para chegar aonde ele chegou, Bernard fez uma bela lista de inimigos. – sorriu, de certa forma com um certo sadismo. – Creio que você tenha uma grande lista de suspeitos agora.

- É interessante. – Harry disse simplesmente. - Bom, acho melhor pedirmos. Eu vou pedir um chá. O que você vai querer?

- Chá? – Pansy riu desdenhosamente. – Ingleses e sua tradicional mania de _chá__s_. Por isso que eu amo a França. Lá, pelo menos, podemos tomar um café sem sermos considerados antipatrióticos. Eu quero um expresso duplo.

Harry chamou o garçom e fez os pedidos. Quando este se retirou, eles ficaram apenas se olhando, como se não houvesse assunto algum que fosse válido no momento. No meio tempo em que ficaram em silêncio, o garçom voltou com os pedidos, servindo-os.

- Então, você é uma fã da França?

- Sou. – respondeu Pansy. – A primeira vez que eu fui a Paris foi como um sonho.

- Dizem que as mulheres francesas são bem libertinas.

- E quem disse que eu não sou? - falou, fazendo-o engasgar-se com o chá. - Você acabou de me conhecer.

Apesar do susto inicial, logo o moreno se recuperou e passou o guardanapo sobre os lábios, onde depois residia um sorriso. É claro que ele estaria sorrindo, afinal, estava diante da mulher que era de longe a mais exótica e diferente que já havia conhecido. O oposto de sua esposa. Não como se fosse melhor ou pior –_diferente_. E aquilo era, ao mesmo tempo, provocante e atemorizante.

Assim, o silêncio abateu-se entre os dois novamente, mas não era algo ruim, pelo contrário, era como uma conversa silenciosa acontecendo apenas pelos olhares. Continuaram assim por mais algum tempo até que suas bebidas estivessem terminadas. O tempo passou com certa rapidez e Pansy tinha certeza que era por estar gostando. Quando o céu já era escuro, Harry retirou o relógio do bolso e pareceu assustar-se.

- Parece que já se passou bastante tempo. – disse a ele, divertida.

- É, passou sim. – parecia que estava embaraçado sobre o que fazer. – Tenho que ir, Pansy. Eu chamo um táxi para você, vamos?

- Claro.

Levantaram-se e saíram do café, tendo deixado o dinheiro para a conta e a gorjeta na mesa. O céu já estava negro e o movimento da rua era relativamente mais lento do que antes. Harry acenou para um táxi, que prontamente parou em frente aos dois.

Pansy não mencionou o fato de que seu motorista a esperava na esquina, mas estava gostando tanto da atitude de preocupação dele com o bem estar dela que não reclamaria nunca.

- Bom, acho que é isso. Até a próxima, Pansy. – parecia haver uma divisão no rapaz entre não demonstrar sentimentos comprometedores e _não poder_ mostrá-los. – Qualquer lembrança no caso, você pode me ligar.

- Tudo bem. – ela aceitou o cartão e o guardou na bolsa. – Vamos fazer isso ao estilo francês, já que você não o conhece.

Ela se aproximou dele, colocou as mãos em seus ombros e o beijou uma vez em cada bochecha. A reação foi a mesma de um adolescente que nunca havia chegado perto de uma mulher; enrubesceu imediatamente, congelando, sem sequer saber o que fazer direito. Quem podia culpá-lo? Era, de fato, a primeira vez que ele chegava perto de uma mulher _de verdade_.

...

Naquele dia, horas depois de ter deixado o café onde se encontrara com Harry, Pansy encontrava-se sozinha na casa imensa e, agora, escura demais para ela. Seu pai havia ido viajar a negócios e os empregados que ficavam na casa já haviam se retirado para seus dormitórios.

Havia tédio demais em toda aquela situação. E uma certa fobia de ficar sozinha. Sentada em sua cama, com o dossel aberto assim como a janela, podia ver a noite lá fora. Andou até a vitrola, onde vários discos se misturavam por cima da mesa. Escolheu o primeiro que viu. Colocou o disco com cuidado na vitrola e deixou a agulha em uma música aleatória.

Por mais que não admitisse, adorava o ritmo da música. Bateu o pé algumas vezes, mas ainda sentia-se sozinha. Foi até sua cama, onde em cima estava jogada sua bolsa. Abriu e espalhou todo o conteúdo em cima da colcha. Mexeu nos objetos com as mãos, e pegou um batom _rouge _entre os dedos. Tirou a tampa e o passou sobre os lábios, deixando-os ainda mais vermelhos do que eram naturalmente. Olhou-se no espelho pequeno. Continuava bonita, mesmo com os cabelos loiros meio bagunçados e os lábios excessivamente chamativos. Puxou o lápis de olho dessa vez e, olhando no espelho, delineou com cuidado ao redor dos olhos azuis. Assim estava bem melhor.

Sobre a cama um cartão tornou-se visível, e, olhando bem para ele, aquilo soou como a solução do problema que Pansy tinha no momento. "_Harry Potter"_ _,_ ela leu, com um sorriso nos lábios. Virou o Martini de dentro da taça que repousava em seu criado mudo e levantou-se. Andou até a vitrola, tirando a agulha do disco e depois foi até o telefone. Discou os números com cuidado e esperou que alguém atendesse.

- _Alô?_ – a voz era de quem havia acabado de acordar.

- Harry? – sua voz saíra do jeito que queria: desesperada.

- Quem é? São duas da manhã.

- Sou eu, _Pansy_. – ela fez uma pausa, onde fez um barulho como se estivesse chorando – Desculpe por ligar agora, _detetive_. Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- _Aconteceu._ – tentou deixar a voz um pouco mais sussurrante nesse momento. - Você pode vir aqui em casa agora?

- Pansy... – ele não parecia muito feliz com aquele pedido. – Será que não pode ser amanhã?

- Não! É importante! – ela exclamou, tão veementemente que quase gritou. – É sobre Bernard. Meu pai está fora e eu tenho _tanta coisa_ para falar...

- Tudo bem. – Harry suspirou. - Eu vou.

- Ótimo. – falou, parecendo um pouco mais aliviada. – _Aldwych Road, 623, Westminster._

Desligou, e assim que botou o telefone no gancho a expressão desesperada de Pansy se desfez em um sorriso sagaz. _Adorava_ quando conseguia o que queria. E ela _sempre_ conseguia.

...

- Quem era a essa hora? – Ginny perguntou da cama com a voz sonolenta, assistindo Harry trocar de roupa.

- Uma testemunha importante. – falou apressado, enquanto colocava o segundo braço dentro do paletó. – Acho que essa é a única chance de conseguir alguma coisa dela.

- Que estranho. Você vai mesmo lá?

- Vou. Estarei de volta logo. – e a beijou rapidamente, saindo pela porta.

Entrou no seu carro ainda bocejando. O céu estava escuro e pouco estrelado, e não demorou muito para que começasse a chover. _"Perfeito_", passou pela sua cabeça a ironia. Entretanto, logo seus pensamentos voltaram-se para a mulher que estava indo visitar e em como ela parecia cheia de agonia no telefone. Alguma coisa devia ter acontecido. Seu pé afundou um pouco mais no acelerador.

Em algum tempo, durante o qual a chuva não deixou de cair por um segundo, Harry estava chegando ao Westminster. Quando parou o carro em frente ao portão da imponente casa dos Parkinson, um porteiro o abriu rapidamente, permitindo sua entrada. Parece que Pansy já o havia avisado de sua vinda. Melhor assim, evitaria explicações desnecessárias. Estava tão ansioso para saber o que ela tinha a dizer sobre Bernard que não estava raciocinando direito.

Desligou a ignição quando já estava, por fim, em frente à porta. Saiu do carro e correu até a entrada, batendo com os nós dos dedos na madeira. Em alguns minutos ela se abriu e ele viu Pansy do outro lado do batente, vestindo um robe de seda preto que estava tentadoramente com o laço frouxo, deixando o colo dela, em parte, à mostra. Demorou seu olhar ali por algum tempo até lembrar-se que estava ficando ensopado debaixo da chuva.

- HARRY! – ela praticamente gritou ao vê-lo parado diante da porta – Você _veio_!

- Olá, Pansy. – Harry ainda estava muito sonolento para falar qualquer coisa mais eloqüente.

- Por que você não entra? – Pansy sorriu abertamente. – Está chovendo, você viu? Entra logo.

O puxou pelo paletó quase violentamente e com isso desequilibrou-se um pouco, mas não se abalou. Uma música alta tocava em algum lugar. Harry estranhou aquilo e deu uma olhada ao redor, de certa forma impressionado pela grandiosidade do local. Pansy o puxou para a biblioteca, local onde ela tinha resolvido o esperar. Quando entraram, ele viu a mesa coberta por várias taças vazias de Martini. De fato, havia um cheiro forte de bebida impregnado nela.

- Então, Pansy, aqui estou eu. – ele disse, sério. – O que você tinha a me dizer?

- Que você é _lindo_? – ela falou com a voz um pouco enrolada. Parecia bêbada.

- O que você tinha a dizer sobre _Bernard?_ – insistiu.

- Que ele era um bastardo? – e, vendo a expressão dele se transformar, apressou-se – Nada, na verdade. Meu pai está fora e eu estava me sentindo tão _sozinha_. Eu não pensei em outra coisa, não agüentava mais ficar aqui nesse lugar imenso sem ninguém.

- Isso não era motivo para me chamar aqui. – Harry parecia irritado, assim como qualquer pessoa que era acordada no meio da madrugada por nada.

Pansy pegou no braço dele.

- Você me _entende_, não é? – apertou o braço dele com mais força ainda, e falou tão rápido que a sensação de língua enrolada se intensificou. – Você _entende_ como é estar sozinho. Diz, Harry?

O rapaz permaneceu em silêncio. Livrou-se das mãos dela e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha. A música parecia ainda mais alta. Não sabia como uma música animada como a que tocava podia ser mais contrastante com a situação. Diante das palavras da jovem a sua frente, com a voz levemente trêmula, ele lembrou-se das noites na casa de seus tios, onde tinha a mesma sensação.

- Eu entendo. – a voz dele havia saído fraca e rouca, mais do que imaginava. – Então, você só precisa de companhia?

- Eu preciso de _você_! Eu...

Mas Pansy não conseguiu completar. Ela havia caído sobre os joelhos, visivelmente alterada pela bebida. Seus olhos azuis pareciam ter aumentado de tamanho e ficado mais brilhantes, e ela repetia baixinho e seguidamente que não podia continuar sozinha ali.

Harry se levantou e foi até ela, deixando um rastro de pingos d'água por onde andara. Passou a mão para tirar os fios que grudaram no rosto dela e, com um braço pelas costas dela e outro pelas pernas, a levantou do chão. O robe escorregou elegantemente para o chão e agora havia apenas uma camisola, também preta, rendada.

Abriu a porta da biblioteca com cuidado e passou por ela. O contato da pele mal protegida de Pansy com as roupas molhadas de Harry fez com que a pele inteira dela se arrepiasse, não de frio, mas de algo mais ligado ao contato. Apesar de estar com os olhos fechados, não podia deixar de sentir-se maravilhada por estar nos braços dele.

Por fim, o rapaz conseguiu encontrar um quarto onde a pudesse colocar, e entraram.

- Me põe no chão. – ela insistiu, batendo de leve com o pulso no peito dele. Ele não obedeceu. – Harry, me põe no chão!

Apesar de não querer ficar completamente submisso às vontades dela, fez o que a garota pediu, porém só quando já estavam na beirada da cama. Por um instante os pés dela foram capazes de suportar seu peso, mas não demorou muito para que ela se desequilibrasse, tentando agarrar-se no paletó encharcado dele em vão, o que fez com que os dois caíssem na cama. Pansy riu bobamente e rolou no colchão para ficar de bruços e encarar Harry, que estava ao seu lado. Os olhos dela pareciam um pouco mais focados e estranhamente próximos demais. Era um azul tão profundo que Harry se perdeu momentaneamente ali, mal reagindo quando ela colou seus lábios nos dele.

No início fora tudo o que Pansy jamais havia sentido em qualquer outro beijo, apesar de Harry estar sendo simplesmente passivo, parecendo relutar em continuar. Então, após o primeiro impacto, ela a girou na cama, ficando por cima da loira. Ele era gentil e alternava o beijo entre momentos de uma excitante lentidão com momentos de agressividade, o que a fez se arrepiar mais do que nunca. Uma de suas mãos estava disposta atrás da nuca dela e a outra na cintura, a apertando contra o corpo dele e contra as roupas molhadas e frias.

Pansy passou as mãos pelos braços de Harry, puxando consigo o paletó dele com certa dificuldade, pois estava molhado, pesado e grudando na camisa. Esta, por sinal, transformara-se no novo alvo das mãos dela, mas como ele estava por cima dela, ainda com os olhos semicerrados de dúvida e excitação enquanto a beijava, aquilo era algo complicado. Espalmou as mãos no peito dele novamente, jogando-o pro lado fazendo com que ele rolasse. E, por fim, conseguiu sentar-se na cama e olhar para ele de cima.

Harry tinha os mesmo olhos verdes brilhantes e, por mais que quisesse manter o controle, aquele olhar indecifrável dele a mantinha mais arrepiada do que nunca. Era uma sensação que ela amava sentir, a sensação de não saber o que vinha em seguida. Franzindo as sobrancelhas negras, Harry levantou a mão e a pousou na pele dela, deslizando os dedos sobre os pêlos finos do braço da mulher, que estavam eriçados. A pele de Pansy estava quente, um calor confortável que lhe parecia um almejo diante da frieza que suas roupas molhadas traziam.

- Pansy.. - seus olhos verdes indicavam que ele parecia estar pensando novamente no que devia fazer. - Eu não po—  
- Eu não vou lhe dar muito tempo para pensar, Harry. – ela jogou os cabelos loiros para as costas, tirando-os do rosto, e passou uma perna por cima dele, sentando-se sobre o colo do outro. - Ou para se _arrepender_.

Beijou-o novamente, parecendo ainda melhor e mais irreal que na primeira vez. Porém, o beijo não durou tanto, pois logo foi interrompido. Ajeitou a postura e continuou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Harry, enquanto seus dedos desabotoavam, um a um, os botões da camisa dele. Quando terminou, ele ergueu as costas, ficando ainda mais próximo dos lábios dela. Pansy aproveitou para tirar a camisa de uma vez por todas. Harry tinha um belo corpo, um corpo de policial, apesar de ser um pouco mais magro do que os rapazes com que ela estava acostumada. Tinha o peito liso e de pele muito branca. Pousou as mãos ali novamente e voltaram a se beijar.

Na posição em que a garota estava, podia muito bem sentir as reações de Harry sob ela. Permitiu-se separar dele um pouco, correndo suas mãos até o botão da calça do rapaz, sem muita dificuldade para abri-la. Roçou a mão de leve pela cueca dele, que soltou a respiração ruidosamente pela boca. Ele parou o beijo, ela sorriu.

Harry finalmente parecia convencido de que tinha ido longe o suficiente para não ter mais volta. Fez com que Pansy saísse de seu colo delicadamente e assim ficaram ambos de joelhos na cama um em frente ao outro. Ele deslizou as mãos sobre a camisola dela, sentindo a textura da seda, mas ainda mais interessado na textura da pele dela. Quando sua mão estava no fim da peça, puxou-a delicadamente pelo corpo dela, até retirar pela cabeça. Nua ela era ainda mais bela. Admirou o corpo dela por alguns breves segundos de fascinação, passando o braço pela cintura dela e juntando-se novamente aos beijos. Sentiu os seios dela contra seu peito e aquilo o deixou ainda mais excitado.

Deixou de beijar a boca dela, voltando-se para o pescoço, ombros, colo, seios, barriga, que pôde sentir ela retesar assim que seus lábios a tocaram. Nesse meio tempo as mãos dele deixaram a região das omoplatas, descendo pela silhueta dela até as pernas. Tocou-a gentilmente, enquanto ainda beijava a barriga dela. Demorou-se ali tempo suficiente para que ela curvasse para trás, deitando, quando ele voltou a se debruçar sobre Pansy, beijando-a novamente, deixando a mão exatamente onde se encontrava segundos antes.

Trançou as pernas dela sobre as suas, sem deixar de se beijarem, e a penetrou. Dessa vez ela soltou a respiração de uma só vez, saindo mais como um gemido. Aos poucos os quadris entraram em sintonia e o tempo acelerou, pois nunca se percebe que o relógio anda enquanto o momento é prazeroso o suficiente para que se faça esquecer.

...

A luz entrava pelas cortinas e deixava o cômodo com pontos de claridade onde os feixes atingiam. Um deles recaía diretamente sobre o rosto do rapaz deitado desleixadamente sobre os travesseiros e coberto pelo lençol de seda, que mal alcançava o umbigo dele. Havia uma mulher enrolada em outro lençol, resvalando um dos dedos de leve pelo abdômen dele e sorrindo satisfeita nos lábios. Isso durou até ele abrir os olhos, irritantemente verdes.

- Que horas são? - perguntou, os olhos arregalados.  
- Bom dia para você também.  
- Bom dia. - respondeu, parecendo um pouco constrangido. - O que aconteceu aqui, afinal?  
- E era eu quem estava _bêbada_.  
- Eu sei o que aconteceu, Pansy. Só não consigo acreditar no que fiz.  
- Olhe por debaixo dos lençóis que você vai começar a acreditar. - falou, divertindo-se.

Harry olhou para o corpo nu mal coberto pelo lençol e corou, puxando os panos para cobrir-se melhor e poder se sentar. Assim que o fez, pousou a cabeça em um dos joelhos, fechando os olhos violentamente.

- Oh, Deus! - exclamou, a voz angustiada. - Eu sou casado, como eu pude fazer isso?  
- Como eu não sei, mas com certeza posso dizer que foi bom!  
- Pára com as piadas. Você não entendeu ainda?  
- Entendi, Harry. - Pansy sentou-se, a expressão séria, olhando-o nos olhos. - Eu _sei_ que você é casado.

Ele permaneceu calado; os dois apenas se olhavam diretamente nos olhos. Havia algum tipo de atitude ou sentimento nos olhos dele que ela soube identificar como surpresa. Uma surpresa que o agradava. Pansy levantou, deixando o lençol rolar pelo chão.

- E se você realmente vai ficar se culpando por ter me _deflorado_, não vá se vangloriando. Você não foi o primeiro, _mon cher._

Ainda nua, deu a volta pela cama e foi até ele. Sentou-se de frente para o rapaz, sobre ele, restaurando o contato visual e deixando sua boca próxima o suficiente para conseguir o que queria naquele momento.

- Já que você está acordado agora, há uma boa chance de continuar o que começamos hoje à noite.  
- _Não_.

Antes que Pansy o beijasse de novo, ele a tirou do seu colo e levantou-se, enrolado no lençol, à procura de suas roupas. Elas estavam espalhadas sobre a cama, e algumas peças estavam jogadas sobre o chão. Juntou-as todas e pegou o relógio de dentro do bolso da calça, encarando-o, já que aquela havia sido a melhor idéia dele para escapar de Pansy. Não existia o menor clima para que acontecesse alguma coisa, não com toda a culpa que pesava sobre suas costas.

- Se você vai ficar todo _mulherzinha_, acho melhor você ir. – ela falou, o tom de voz demonstrando irritação.  
- Eu acho melhor mesmo. - ele disse, ainda com os olhos baixos. – Mas minhas roupas ainda estão molhadas.  
- Você está bem sem elas. - Pansy tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, que logo desfez ao ver a expressão dele. - Eu pego alguma coisa do meu pai.

Saiu do quarto e voltou algum tempo depois, segurando um terno azul marinho e uma camisa simples. Jogou-o na cama e sentou-se, enquanto Harry se vestia. Quando ele terminou, abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas a fechou antes que soltasse qualquer som. Pansy suspirou.

- Sexta que vem, às sete. Diga que você tem que viajar.  
- O quê? Isso não é certo, Pansy.  
- Não estou perguntando se é. Você vai vir?

Ele esfregou a têmpora, sem conseguir negar diante do olhar dela.

- Eu tenho que ir. Já são quase dez horas.

- Tudo bem.

Ela levantou-se e colocou um robe que pegou no armário de mogno do canto do quarto. Harry a seguiu até a porta de entrada, onde parou por alguns instantes, parecendo indeciso do que fazer. Por estar nesse estado, surpreendeu-se com o barulho de porcelana se quebrando.

- Por que isso? – perguntou, sem entender a atitude dela, que tinha acabado de jogar longe um dos vasos chineses que estavam em cima de um aparador.

- Eu estou irritada. _Ciao!_

Pansy desfez o sorriso sarcástico e abriu a porta, esperando que o outro passasse por ela. Quando isso, por fim, aconteceu, não deteve-se muito tempo ali; apenas deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dele e fechou a porta, deixando-o ainda mais perplexo com tudo o que havia acontecido desde o dia anterior até aquele momento.

--

- Era o início de tudo, por assim dizer. – Pansy falou, com um sorriso nostálgico estampado nos lábios. – A partir daquele dia, nós nos encontrávamos todas as semanas, aproveitando o fato de que meu pai estava quase sempre fora da cidade.

A sua subordinada permanecia quieta, respeitando a narração de sua chefe. Nesse meio tempo, enquanto escutava atenta a história, desenhava cuidadosamente sobre as pálpebras da outra, numa combinação pesada de tons azuis sóbrios da sombra ao negro do delineador. Parou por um instante para observar o efeito e, parecendo insatisfeita com o resultado, molhou um algodão com um produto qualquer e removeu toda a pintura.

- Eu não sabia no momento, mas aquilo iria trazer várias conseqüências. – ela hesitou e piscou uma vez, no meio tempo em que Marie procurava uma cor melhor, e continuou a falar.

--

Ginny se esforçava em fazer com que o colarinho de uma camisa ficasse perfeito, enquanto Harry, no banheiro próximo ao local onde a esposa se encontrava, segurava a navalha com precisão, passando-a com cuidado pelo queixo e olhando para o próprio rosto do espelho, tomando cuidado para não se cortar.

- Você nem voltou para casa ontem. O que aconteceu? – a ruiva perguntou, o tom de voz era sutil.

- Quando eu terminei de ouvir o depoimento da testemunha já era cedo. – suas palavras eram as mesmas que ele tinha planejado horas atrás e, agora, soavam artificiais. – Aproveitei para levá-la direto para o escritório, para oficializar.

- Era uma mulher? – agora estava desconfiada. Ótimo!

Ele suprimiu uma exclamação de dor e o xingamento que viria em seguida por ter descuidado da navalha e cortado-se. Respirou fundo e limpou o rosto, saindo do banheiro e abraçando a esposa por trás.

- Era uma senhora. – ele falou, tentando parecer divertido diante do ciúmes dela. – Não precisa se preocupar, eu ainda não virei um tarado por _velhinhas_.

Ginny pareceu tranqüilizar-se e desvencilhou-se dos braços do marido para terminar de passar a camisa. Este, por sua vez, saiu do quarto e suspirou aliviado. Não sabia como tinha terminado por entrar nessa situação, mas, pelo bem estar de todos, em especial o de sua esposa e de seus filhos, era melhor continuar do jeito que estava: sem ninguém saber.

Em poucos instantes ele já estava vestido e sentado à mesa com Ginny e os três filhos, tomando o desjejum. Não estava muito falante, e sequer respondeu quando o mais velho, James, falou com ele, o que fez o menino reclamar imediatamente.

- Desculpa, filho, eu não estava prestando atenção. O que foi?

- Vai ter o festival do colégio daqui algumas semanas. Você vai poder ir, não é? – repetiu o que tinha dito, resignado.

- Claro. É só me avisar pra eu pedir folga no trabalho. – puxou o relógio e o consultou rapidamente. – Tenho que ir, senão vou me atrasar.

Levantou-se e deu um beijo em cada um dos filhos e um na esposa, por fim. Entrou no carro e deu um suspiro. Ter se deixado levar por Pansy havia sido um erro. Um erro de proporções gigantescas. Estava certo e convencido de que não deveria continuar com aquilo e diria tudo para ela assim que a semana seguinte chegasse.

Parou o carro no estacionamento da Scotland Yard e andou até a porta. Assim que entrou, agradeceu a agitação e todo o barulho lá dentro, pelo menos seria uma forma de manter a cabeça ocupada e longe dos pensamentos perigosos que tinha tido durante o café da manhã. Antes que pudesse alcançar sua mesa, Ron entrou na sua frente.

- Quem é ela? – ele perguntou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- De quem você está falando? – não tinha a mínima idéia ao que Ron se referia.

- Da mulher que está no seu escritório. Ela está lá faz uns 15 minutos.

Harry deixou Ron falando sozinho e abriu a porta do escritório, imaginando se era mesmo _ela_ quem estava ali. Uma pontada de raiva e temor tomou conta dele.

- Eu não acredito que você realmente veio aqui! – exclamou ele, sem sequer prestar atenção em quem estava no recinto.

- Algum problema? – não era a voz dela. _Não era_.

A sensação que tinha minutos atrás se esvaiu e foi substituída por simples e pura vergonha.

- Desculpe, achei que fosse outra pessoa. Quem é a senhora?

- Meu nome é Matilde Norton. – ela estendeu a mão, parecendo não se importar pela atitude anterior de Harry. – Eu soube que você está investigando o incêndio da casa do Sr. Arnault.

- Sim, sou eu. A senhora sabe de alguma coisa? – ele sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, a expressão compenetrada agora.

- É algo terrível, Sr. Potter.

Harry começou a escrever os dados da velhinha numa ficha para poder arquivá-la junto com a pasta do caso e também para oficializar o depoimento. Fez algumas perguntas de rotina, sobre onde ela estava na hora do incêndio entre outras. Sabia que isso não traria muita informação, mas era um procedimento padrão. Não tinha nada a fazer.

- Muito bem. O que a senhora sabe de tão terrível? – perguntou, tentando não parecer irônico para não ofendê-la.

- Como o senhor já sabe, eu sou vizinha dele. – ela suspirou, como se estivesse lembrando-se saudosamente do ex-vizinho. - No dia do incêndio, em especial, eu estava olhando para o jardim a procura do meu gato, quando vi uma pessoa saindo da casa do Sr. Arnault. Achei estranho, já que ele nunca recebia visitas a noite, mas eu imaginei que fosse a _desfrutável_ da noiva dele tentando dar uma escapada antes do casamento. Você não a conhece, mas ela é completamente promíscua—

- Promíscua? Como assim? – interrompeu, arrependendo-se assim que percebeu o que fez.

A velhinha revirou os olhos.

- Bem, detetive Potter, eu não sou do tipo de pessoa que fala da vida dos outros, mas Pansy Parkinson, apesar do sobrenome, _não se dá o valor_. Anos atrás, meu filho e ela chegaram a namorar, mas, depois que ela se cansou dos presentes que ele lhe dava, o trocou por alguém mais nobre e mais _rico_, fazendo a vida dele virar um _inferno_. Ela os trata como _brinquedos_, inspetor.

- Isso não vem ao caso, de qualquer jeito. – falou, controlando-se para não falar nada precipitado novamente, enquanto processava aquela informação.

- Enfim, pouco tempo depois, um de meus empregados nos avisou do incêndio. Lastimável.

- Você poderia descrever a pessoa? – estava tentando manter o foco, mas a imagem de Pansy com vários homens ao redor insistia em ficar em sua mente.

- Oh, infelizmente não. Já estava escuro e a pessoa estava com o rosto encoberto.

- A senhora disse que imaginou que fosse a noiva do Sr. Arnault. Pode dizer se era uma mulher?

- Não tenho certeza. O casaco parecia ser acinturado, mas não posso dar certeza.

Harry ficou calado por um instante. Então ele estava certo de que o incêndio havia sido, de fato, provocado por alguém. Só não tinha idéia de quem poderia ter feito isso. E, mesmo sabendo disso agora, não tinha nada de concreto que pudesse usar, principalmente trabalhando com a possibilidade de ser uma mulher, o que contrariava a idéia de ser algum concorrente industrial. Enquanto pensava, a porta se abriu novamente.

- Sra. Norton? – a voz de Pansy Parkinson indagou, áspera. – O que a senhora está fazendo aqui?

Era _ela_! Harry a olhou por alguns segundos, sem piscar. Não acreditava que Pansy estava realmente ali.

- Srta. Parkinson! – Matilde a cumprimentou polidamente, o rosto parecendo ainda mais encovado, misto de resignação e desconforto. Além disso, havia algo de diferente nos olhos dela.

- Pansy? O que está fazendo aqui

- Eu vim _depor_. – a jovem afirmou, o canto da boca retorcido.

Diante da situação que se instalara ali, ele não precisava ser nenhum gênio para saber que as duas não se gostavam nem um pouco. Talvez com razão, afinal, se tudo o que Matilde tinha dito fosse verdade, não via como elas poderiam se dar bem. Era melhor mandar Matilde embora, poderia terminar o depoimento outra hora, e, naquele momento, tinha que dar um jeito de tirar Pansy dali.

- Sra. Norton, você foi de grande ajuda. Pode ir agora. Se nós precisarmos de mais alguma coisa, ligaremos.

A velhinha levantou-se e se despediu baixinho de Harry, que sequer falou alguma coisa. Estava vidrado na mulher parada em frente à porta. Alguma coisa o fazia não conseguir imaginá-la fazendo tudo aquilo que a Sra. Norton dissera, na verdade, alguma coisa o fazia não conseguir pensar. Talvez fosse o Dior de corte clássico lilás e justo que a fazia parecer uma estrela de cinema extremamente sensual, ou talvez fosse simplesmente sua presença e o perfume inebriante. Piscou veementemente para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Tinha deixado bem claro para si mesmo que devia acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível.

- O que aquela _velha_ estava fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, o rosto contorcido em raiva.

- Ela tinha algumas informações do caso do _seu _noivo. – aquilo havia saído mais ácido do que ele pretendia.

- _Ex-noivo. _Você quer o quê? Que eu banque a noiva em luto?_ – _ela riu, sarcástica. - Enfim... alguma coisa _importante_? Descobriram o que aconteceu como meu _amado_ Bernard?

- Pára! Pára de fazer cena, Pansy! – exclamou, batendo as mãos na mesa e levantando-se. As bochechas ficaram vermelhas e a respiração ruidosa, como se tivesse ficado sem fôlego só de falar aquelas poucas palavras.

A loira calou-se, os olhos bem abertos em surpresa, sendo acompanhados por um sorriso aberto e malicioso. Rodeou a mesa para ficar mais próxima a ele e falou, com os lábios quase colados aos ouvidos do outro:

- Eu _paro_. – soltou a respiração, o ar quente o atingindo e fazendo-o arrepiar-se. – Você definitivamente fica uma _graça_ nervoso.

- Isso não é um jogo. – falou entre os dentes. – Você tem que dar o fora daqui.

- Essa é justamente a idéia. – revidou, afastando-se e sentando na cadeira em frente a ele, as pernas cruzadas e propositalmente à mostra.

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu tive uma idéia ótima depois que você foi embora. Você me _inspirou!_ – ela conseguia ser irritantemente insinuante e teatral.

- Você devia mesmo ir embora. Por favor.

- Qual é o medo, Harry querido? Acha que não vai conseguir dizer não? – soltou uma risada, divertida. – Você sequer conseguiu dizer 'não' antes de ouvir a proposta. Relaxe, não haverá problema. Além do mais, você se sente do mesmo jeito que eu. _Eu sei._

- Pára! Por favor, pára com isso.

- Eu paro, já disse. Paro assim que você vier comigo. – o puxou pela mão e franziu o cenho quando ele sequer se moveu. – Vamos, meu motorista está nos esperando.

- Eu não vou, Pansy.

- Ah, vai sim. – Pansy pegou o paletó dele que estava pendurado na cadeira e o puxou com mais força, levando-o porta afora.

...

- O que nós estamos fazendo num aeroporto? – perguntou, intrigado.

- Você já vai descobrir. – Pansy havia usado aquele tom enigmático durante todo o caminho.

- Espero que não seja nenhuma loucura.

- Chegamos! – ela saltou da Mercedes preta sem sequer esperar o motorista abrir a porta e puxou Harry com ela.

- O que nós estamos fazendo? Eu posso ser _informado_ de alguma coisa aqui?

- Ora, querido... Mônaco nos espera! – e não deu a mínima para a careta que o outro fez. - Você sabe que eu sou viciada em café, Harry, e o único que eu quero é compartilhar esse vício maravilhoso com você! Que lugar melhor para se aprender a tomar café senão na França?

- Na _França?_

- É... onde o estado de Mônaco _fica._ – ela explicou lentamente, como se tivesse que dizer a uma criança de três anos que dois mais dois eram quarto. Riu então, debochada. – Francamente, _detetive Potter_, eu esperava que a Scotland Yard exigisse ao menos o _ensino básico _dos seus empregados.

- _Pansy..._

- O jatinho do meu pai está logo ali. – continuou, sem se importar. - Você sabe, o vício leva a gente à _loucura._

O vício, _claro_. Só se fosse o vício que estava descobrindo por fazer com que Harry tivesse atitudes fora do comum por ela.

- Pansy! – ele exclamou finalmente, quando a loira deu uma brecha para ele se pronunciar. - Eu _não posso_, você está louca?

- Nem um pouquinho.

- Eu sou casado, se por acaso você se esqueceu! Como eu vou arrumar uma explicação _plausível_ pra dizer à minha esposa que eu estive na França por um tempinho?

- Nós vamos voltar ainda hoje, não se preocupe.

Sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder a Pansy. Desvencilhou-se da mão dela e deu alguns passos em qualquer outra direção para longe da loira, passando as mãos furiosamente pelos cabelos ou então mexendo nos óculos. Não podia nem pensar em embarcar na idéia dela, era loucura demais, e não estava disposto a arriscar seu casamento daquela maneira.

Continuou daquela maneira por alguns minutos, tentando lembrar-se onde tinha arranjado tanta determinação para terminar com ela horas mais cedo. Pensava também em alguma forma de convencê-la de que não poderia fazer aquela viagem.

- Tudo pronto, Srta. Parkinson – um homem, que parecia ser o piloto, disse a alguma distância de onde estava para ela.

- Harry, vamos! – ele não se mexeu. – O que foi?

- Eu vou pegar um táxi.

Começou a dar passos largos em direção à saída. Tinha que ser rápido, antes que aquele ímpeto de domínio sobre si mesmo acabasse. Antes que ela o conseguisse alcançar.

- Não seja covarde, Harry! – ela gritou, parada da onde estava.

- Eu não estou sendo.

- Claro que está! Eu sei que você quer ir tanto quanto quis _aquilo_ quando esteve na minha casa.

- Não, eu NÃO quero! – respondeu, exasperado, quase que para convencer a si mesmo. – E eu... - hesitou. - eu não quis aquilo _também_! É tudo culpa _sua_!

- Ah, é? – Pansy parou de tentar convencê-lo e riu, debochada. – Até onde eu sei, Harry querido, sexo se faz _a dois_. Às vezes até a três ou a quatro... mas não foi esse o caso, e, se eu arranjei uma maneira de estuprá-lo, _uau_! Eu provavelmente consegui uma façanha que nenhuma mulher conseguiu até hoje. Você devia me dar os parabéns!

- Eu não duvido nada. – ele deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

- Oh, Harry, cale a boca. - Pansy revirou os olhos. - Você não quer ir? Só lamento porque, para a sua informação, eu estou te seqüestrando a partir de agora. Quando nós voltarmos para Londres você pode até me prender! - e parou, olhando-o com uma expressão séria. - Você vai vim com as próprias pernas ou eu vou ter que pedir que te amarrem e te joguem lá dentro?

- Você não faria isso. – falou, dando uma risada curta.

- Quer apostar?

Depois que dois homens gigantescos, vestidos como seguranças, apareceram um de cada lado dele, algo em sua mente pareceu bem claro: ela não estava apenas _brincando_. Um pouco indignado com a própria falta de determinação, andou a passos curtos até onde Pansy o aguardava. Quando atravessaram uma porta de vidro, encontraram-se num amplo campo, onde havia a pista e um pouco distante um avião de médio porte.

Um carro, que lembrava muito uma carruagem, os esperava, e, assim que os dois se acomodaram, ele disparou em direção ao avião. Sua mente estava agora vagando entre como seria voar e como explicar tudo aquilo à esposa. Se estava em uma encrenca? Provavelmente, mas não queria pensar nisso agora. Estava prestes a realizar um dos sonhos de criança dele: voar.

--

Aproveitou que Marie tinha dado uma folga para ela e pegou a bolsa, abrindo-a, em busca de um cigarro. Passou a mão, tateando a procura da caixa, mas não encontrou. Deu uma olhada lá dentro e nada. Puxou os zíperes de todos os bolsos, os dedos tremendo loucamente pela idéia de poder fumar. Olhou esperançosa para o último bolso intocado e o abriu. Não encontrou o que procurava, pois a única coisa que tocou seus dedos foi algo gelado e lapidado. Puxou o objeto.

- Nada mais irônico. – disse, com a voz um pouco rouca.

Seus olhos estavam presos no anjo de cristal girando preso numa fita de cetim púrpura. Ela sabia exatamente de onde havia vindo aquilo. Aquela bolsa era uma das únicas coisas que ainda tinha do tempo em que morava na Inglaterra e era justamente a mesma na qual havia guardado aquele anjo.

- O que é isso, _mademoiselle_? – Marie perguntou timidamente, quando retornou de sua busca por cores.

- É uma longa história dentro de uma outra longa história. Faz parte do meu passado. – seus olhos estavam brilhantes.

--

- Eu não sei como você me convenceu a fazer isso. – Harry disse, olhando encantado pela janela e encarando as nuvens enquanto elas passavam abaixo deles.

- Digamos que eu tenha um par de bons argumentos _fortes_. – e deu uma olhada meio desdenhosa para a admiração dele. – De qualquer jeito, quem vê você com toda essa empolgação de quem tem cinco anos, pode até pensar que eu não tive trabalho nenhum em te fazer subir aqui.

- Eu sempre quis voar. – falou simplesmente, pensando se ela havia se referido a alguma parte do corpo dela ou aos seguranças.

- Eu estou enjoada disso já. Espero que chegue logo. – ele tirou os olhos da janela e os voltou para a mulher ao seu lado.

- Espero que você esteja pronta para ser presa. – disse, tentando dar um ar sério ao tom de brincadeira.

- Hm... - pensou por alguns instantes, remexendo em uma das mechas do cabelo loiro. Depois voltou o rosto para ele, carregando um sorriso malicioso. - Você trouxe suas _algemas_?

O rosto inteiro dele ficou vermelho, mas Pansy não se importou - sabia que ele podia corar à mínima menção de sexo. Na verdade, agora que pensava melhor, as bochechas dele ficavam vermelhas com facilidade, como tinha percebido na noite em que ficaram juntos. Deixou isso de lado, afinal, ela tinha outros interesses para tratar.

Levantou-se e deu alguns passos pelo corredor meio estreito do avião. Só estavam os dos ali, então, por que não? Puxou os colares pela cabeça e os jogou no chão, fazendo um certo barulho. Harry ergueu o pescoço para procurar o motivo e a encontrou sorrindo para ele, _aquele_ sorriso.

Ela levou as mãos às próprias costas e puxou o zíper do vestido de modo provocante, descendo-o até que a peça atingisse o chão. Depois, apenas com uma _lingerie_ preta de seda, deu alguns passos até chegar no banheiro do avião, nos fundos. Harry pensou se deveria fazer alguma coisa e, por fim, levantou-se, seguindo-a. Para falar a verdade, ele sequer _pensou_. E fazer com que ele não pensasse e a seguisse era exatamente o desejo dela.

...

Era quase meio dia quando finalmente conseguiram sair de dentro do avião, já em Mônaco, e o sol de julho castigava suas nucas enquanto andavam pela pista até o carro que os esperava. Harry não estava acostumado a ter todo aquele serviço a sua disposição assim que quisesse, e sentia-se um pouco incomodado com isso.

O motorista já havia aberto a porta do carro para entrarem e assim o fizeram. Pansy aparentava estar muito tranqüila por detrás dos óculos escuros de marca que ostentava no rosto, e parecia saber de tudo o que aconteceria naquele dia. Para Harry, aquela sensação de impotência era horrível.

- Nós vamos almoçar?

- Harry, querido, vestido assim você não entraria em nenhum restaurante que se preze em Monte Carlo.

- Qual é o problema?

- Sapatos _surrados_? Terno azul escuro e _desalinhado_? Você não vai para a Scotland Yard, Harry, nós vamos ao Ziedler's.

- Eu ainda não vejo problema nenhum em ir vestido assim.

- Ah, eu também não vejo nenhum problema em você comprar algumas roupas novas.

O carro rodou por mais algum tempo até parar em frente a uma loja onde ele pôde ler _Christian Dior_ no letreiro sobre as portas de vidro, molduradas em pintada de branco. Deixaram os assentos de couro do carro para trás e adentraram a loja. Pansy segurava Harry pelo braço e o ia levando através de manequins e araras. Uma atendente extremamente alta e magra apareceu para atendê-los.

- Posso ajudar? – disse numa voz entediada. Harry tinha a impressão que todas as atendentes dessas lojas eram extremamente entediadas e mal-humoradas.

- Nós queremos ternos. – foi Pansy quem falou, porque o outro estava deslocado demais para falar qualquer coisa. – Acho que um tamanho 48 está bom.

Em alguns minutos a atendente magrela e alta retornou segurando diversos cabides com ternos dentro de capas de tecido para que eles vissem.

Os próximos minutos foram de extrema atividade para ele. Teve que vestir todos os modelos possíveis e imagináveis, sendo avaliado por Pansy em detalhes que ele nem imaginava serem relevantes para a escolha de um terno. Quando finalmente vestira o último que haviam pegado para ele experimentar, Harry saiu da cabine, com uma expressão de tédio no rosto.

- Oh! É definitivamente esse. – a loira falou diante do terno cinza grafite riscado com listras quase imperceptíveis que Harry usava. – Vamos levar.

A atendente magrela saiu, levando o terno consigo logo após acertar alguns pequenos detalhes da costura. Ele olhou para a mulher a sua frente, que parecia extremamente realizada pela escolha. Era incrível como apenas o simples ato de comprar a deixava feliz e deslumbrante. Talvez nunca fosse entender isso.

Depois de Pansy escolher um vestido para si mesma, os dois foram até o caixa. Antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar em pegar o talão de cheques, percebeu que havia sido ultrapassado pela a acompanhante, que já pagara a conta e estava mais a frente, segurando dois cabides envolvidos em tecido.

- Deixa que eu carrego isso, pelo menos. – falou, sem jeito com a situação.

- Oh! - Pansy exclamou, debochada. - Quanto cavalheirismo, querido.

Entraram novamente no carro e ruas e vielas depois Harry se viu em frente a um imponente hotel. Lá dentro era tão sofisticado quanto jamais havia visto na vida. E, que surpresa, havia um _quarto_ à espera dos dois.

Depois de tomarem um banho juntos e de trocarem as roupas velhas pelas novas, foram, enfim, almoçar.

O _Ziedler's _localizava-se no alto de uma encosta que acabava direto no mar. Havia uma grande estrutura metálica que se projetava encosta afora, ficando praticamente suspensa no ar. Era impressionante. O restaurante pertencia a um sueco que decidira mudar-se para a França assim que a guerra acabou, e fazia muito sucesso entre as pessoas ricas da Europa.

Assim que passaram pelo portal, o _mâitre_ os levou até uma mesa na área que não era coberta e dava bem de frente para o mar mediterrâneo. Os cardápios foram colocados em frente ao casal e ambos os abriram, escondendo-se atrás deles por algum tempo. Por mais que tentasse, Harry não conseguia encontrar nada que lhe fosse familiar em meio a tantos nomes franceses, e por isso, não sem ficar extremamente constrangido, deixou que a parceira escolhesse.

- Espero que você goste do prato. – Pansy falou, excitada com a situação perfeita em que se encontravam.

- Eu também.

- É lindo aqui, não é?

- _Pansy? _– uma voz atrás deles o impediu de responder. - É você mesmo?

- Adéle? Oh, meu Deus! – as duas se cumprimentaram com um beijo em cada bochecha. Harry franziu a sobrancelha, estranhando o fato da mulher ser a primeira que falava inglês por ali.

- Eu jamais pensei que te encontraria aqui! Então _esse_ é o seu _novo rapaz_?

- Ah, sim! Este é Harry Potter. Harry, essa é Adéle DeLacroix.

Harry sorriu constrangido. Sabia que Ginny jamais veria aquela mulher na vida, e que a informação de que ele estava em um restaurante luxuoso em Mônaco como "novo rapaz" de Pansy Parkinson jamais chegaria a seus ouvidos, mas não gostava de arriscar, e era exatamente isso que Pansy estava o obrigando a fazer desde a primeira vez que a vira: arriscar.

- _Mon dieu_, Pansy, você se supera a cada dia. – a mulher infame falou com os olhos grudados em Harry, como se ele fosse um objeto que não pudesse a escutar. E quem disse que não era? – Ah, adivinha quem mais está por aqui?

A mulher, do alto de seus sapatos de salto fino e vestido caríssimo arrastou Pansy para longe dali, deixando o rapaz sentado e sem poder fazer nada, afinal, não tinha nem idéia de como se dizia 'oi' em francês. As duas pareceram rodar por todo o restaurante e, a cada vez que encontravam alguém novo ele era mencionado, apontado e tinha que dar um sorrisinho constrangido na direção delas. Era insuportável.

Depois de vários minutos nos quais ficou naquela situação, Adéle se foi, coincidindo com a chegada dos pratos. Pansy sentou-se e, um de frente para o outro, esperaram que o garçom retirasse a tampa. Na verdade, eram apenas _Coquilles Saint-Jacques_, as entradas, então, nada de muito emocionante.

Como os pratos eram pequenos e por isso mesmo não demorou até que os dois tivessem terminado. Entre garfadas, goles de vinho e várias pessoas passando e cumprimentando Pansy, finalmente chegaram ao prato principal. Porém, Harry não conseguiu deixar de fazer uma careta quando o garçom retirou a tampa de seu prato e ele viu os_ escargots_ ali.

- Isso não está vivo, não é?

- Não, não estão vivos. – suspirou, sorrindo para ele. - Às vezes eu me esqueço que você provavelmente nunca deve ter comido essas coisas.

- Eu nunca passei fome pra precisar comer _lesmas_. – Harry parecia determinado a não tocar naquilo.

- É sofisticado, querido.

- Não vou comer.

- A escolha é sua. – ela levou o garfo até a boca e mastigou a comida vagarosamente. – Aliás, está _ótimo, _sabia?

Quando terminaram todo o ritual do almoço, pediram a conta. Harry se prontificou a tirar a carteira do bolso e Pansy parecia ter um sorriso brincando em sua face, como se soubesse exatamente o que vinha a seguir. O garçom deixou uma pequena caderneta sobre a mesa. O rapaz a abriu e deu uma olhada no bilhete com o preço a ser pago. Não pôde evitar o susto com um número de quatro dígitos impressos ali e que eram uma boa parte de seu salário. Era constrangedor, mas o que não havia sido até ali?

A loira pareceu se solidarizar um pouco e pegou na mão dele, a afagando. Era estranho pensar que aquela mulher com quem tinha tido todo tipo de experiência era capaz de um ato sensível. Cheia de surpresas, não? Novamente ela fez um cheque e o deixou dentro da caderneta. Mal esperou que os garçons checassem e os dois já estavam dando o fora dali. Nada como a alta sociedade, não?

Assim que saíram dali, passearam por todos os locais possíveis de Monte Carlo, a fim de que Harry conhecesse o que ela mais gostava da cidade e a história que cada local tinha para contar. Surpreendente. Apesar disso, não podia se desfazer da sensação de culpa que pesava em seu estômago. Era mais uma daquelas sensações sem explicação, como quando você quer comprar algo, mas sabe que não tem dinheiro o suficiente. Bom, a situação era parecida. Não só o dinheiro, mas havia muito mais coisas que os distanciavam. Eram _mundos_ diferentes. Mesmo porque, apesar de muito pouca gente saber, havia um saldo de vários dígitos na conta dos Potter, benefício dos pais dele, que haviam deixado uma boa (e gorda) herança quando morreram. Infelizmente, Harry era correto demais e fazia questão de guardar o dinheiro para os filhos. Algo como um trauma. Uma pena que ele não tivesse feito uma consulta com Freud.

A distância correspondia ao _modo de vida_ de Pansy. Ela jamais seria uma esposa para Harry, mesmo se ele considerasse deixar Ginny. A maior causa daquele peso no estômago não eram as Coquilles, muito menos a culpa – embora fosse uma boa parte -, mas sim a sensação de ser apenas mais um _objeto_ para ela.

O céu começou a se tornar róseo e nesse momento o carro parou no que era a metade de uma ampla avenida beira-mar, de onde seguia um píer mar adentro. Era uma visão de esplendor, mas não havia espírito para isso. Não quando o casal era composto por um Harry soturno e pensativo e uma Pansy entediada, andando lado a lado pela rua, após terem deixado o carro para trás. Mistura perigosa.

- O que houve? Você não fala nada desde que deixamos o restaurante. – comentou a loira, entrelaçando sua mão na dele.

- Eu acho que hoje serviu para eu perceber o quanto isso é absurdo.

- Nós vamos voltar mesmo à discussão sobre culpa?

- Não é isso. – ele olhava para o horizonte, tentando evitar os olhos azuis dela sobre os seus.

- O que é então?

- Quando a Sra. Norton esteve no meu escritório hoje, ela não só testemunhou. – um arrepiozinho percorreu a espinha de Pansy. – Ela contou também o que houve entre você o filho dela.

- Ah, contou, é? – a loira parecia um pouco aliviada. – O que ela disse?

- Ela disse que você brinca com os homens. Que você os trata com simples objetos. Eu senti isso hoje.

- Não é o que parece. – e calou-se, ocupada em colocar uma mecha de cabelo que voava ao vento atrás da orelha. – Ela não gosta de mim, Harry. Matilde é uma mãe super protetora que não conseguiu suportar o fato do filho ter outra mulher na vida. E dessa mulher ter chutado o gato dela.

Ele permaneceu calado. De repente, ficar de mãos dadas com aquela mulher ali era sufocante e angustiante demais. Desvencilhou suas mãos das dela carinhosamente e voltou-se de frente para o mar. Era uma visão incrível mesmo.

- Eu posso até ter sido assim com outras pessoas. – ela admitiu, os olhos um pouco fechados, meio indiferentes. – E Bernard não é um exemplo. Eu o odiava desde que meu pai me contou do casamento. Mas com você é diferente, Harry. Pela primeira vez, eu me importo. Eu me importo com _você._

- Como eu posso acreditar no que você diz, Pansy? Tudo parece me dizer que eu não devo continuar com isso.

- Então talvez você deva ouvir o que você diz. Ou melhor, o que _eu_ digo. – perguntou com a voz fraca.

Os olhos dela cresceram e começaram a brilhar, enquanto o lábio inferior tremendo perigosamente. Era irresistível. Lembrou-se de quando se encontraram na cafeteria e ela disse que ele não a conhecia. Sentiu-se de certa forma culpado. Havia julgado-a, achando que estava sendo enganado, mas ela tinha deixado claro desde o começo que Harry não a conhecia.

Aquilo pesou ainda mais em seu estômago. A sua frente, ela continuava com a mesma expressão de iminência de choro. Harry a beijou por impulso. Era como estar hipnotizado e ser incapaz de se controlar. Era assim que se sentia perto dela: controlado pelo olhar.

E quem disse que ela não era manipuladora?

- E agora, como vai ficar? – o moreno perguntou, os olhos fixos nos dela agora.

- Do jeito que nós estamos. _Juntos_.

Ele passou o braço pela cintura dela e começaram a andar ao longo da avenida, na medida em que o céu ia adquirindo tons coloridos e ficando mais escuro a cada momento. Passaram pela vitrine de uma loja de cristais bem simples. Harry a soltou por um instante e entrou lá dentro, deixando-a esperando do lado de fora, confusa e com um ar de irritação.

Tentou olhar através da vitrine, mas tudo que conseguiu ver foram as costas do rapaz, escorado no balcão, levantando várias coisas na altura dos olhos. O que diabos ele estava fazendo?

- Pronto! – disse quando saiu da loja, as mãos nas costas.

- O que você foi fazer ali? Essa lojinha é tão _sem classe_.

- Fui te comprar isso. – estendeu o pequeno embrulho para ela.

- Um presente? – havia um ar quase obsessivo nos olhos de Pansy.

A loira desfez o embrulho rapidamente, deixando o papel cair no chão. Puxou a fita púrpura e a elevou na altura dos olhos, vendo o pequeno anjo de cristal brilhar na luz dos últimos raios de sol do dia.

- O que você achou?

- É... é um _anjo_! Eu _adorei_. – tinha odiado. Odiava anjos desde quando era pequena e mãe havia morrido. Para consolá-la, todos diziam que os anjos haviam a levado para o céu. Quer um motivo mais forte que esse para que ela os odiasse? – É tão... _simples._

- Bom, eu achei que era perfeito. Você pode ter tudo o que quer. Pode ter tudo, mas jamais teria alguma coisa tão simples.

- Porque eu jamais iria _querer_ algo assim.

- O quê?

- Nada. – sorriu. Era a intenção que valia no final das contas, não era? – Obrigada.

- Acho melhor nós irmos para o avião. Já escureceu.

- ... Sim. Nós já vamos.

--

_Londres, novembro de 1949._

- Você vai vir aqui ou vai ir direto para a escola? – Ginny perguntou a Harry, enquanto terminava de ajeitar a colcha sobre a cama.

- Eu venho te buscar aqui. – foi até ela e a abraçou. – A gente se vê mais tarde, tudo bem?

- Tudo.

Depois de um beijo rápido, pegou sua pasta e disparou porta afora. Quando estava quase entrando no carro, o filho mais velho apareceu na porta, ainda de pijama e elétrico demais para conseguir parar quieto.

- Você vai estar lá, não é, pai?

- Vou. Você está preparado?

- Ainda não. Mas não é como se eu não conseguisse falar aquelas coisas na frente de um monte de gente.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou, divertido.

- Claro. – James deu um sorriso nervoso e saiu correndo para dentro de casa.

Ainda sorrindo com a atitude do filho, ligou o motor e saiu da garagem, indo em direção ao trabalho. Seria um dia cansativo, pois teria que dar baixa em todas as obrigações a tempo de ir até à apresentação do filho, que fazia questão de lembrá-lo do espetáculo a todo momento.

Já no trabalho, sentado em sua mesa, a qual, por ironia, estava abarrotada de papéis, olhava o relógio a cada oportunidade que tinha. Teria que estar livre às quatro para ter tempo hábil para tudo. O telefone tocou e estendeu a mão mecanicamente para atendê-lo, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis a sua frente.

- Detetive Potter.

- Harry? – ele praticamente deu um salto na cadeira, batendo os joelhos na mesa e praguejando. – Algum problema?

- Oi, Pansy. – respondeu, enquanto massageava os joelhos. – Já falei pra você não ligar aqui.

- Mas é um caso de extrema urgência!

- Qual é o problema?

- Parece que haverá um assassinato no restaurante do Savoy hoje às seis. Alguma autoridade competente vai estar lá? – falava, rindo da própria encenação.

- Não posso. Hoje é a apresentação do colégio do meu filho. Eu te disse que não poderia fazer nada.

- Eu achei que você faria isso por mim. – falou, a voz ficando manhosa. Era justamente o que ela fazia sempre para convencê-lo.

- Não posso. A gente se fala amanhã, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. – o tom de voz havia mudado para um sério aborrecido.

- Tchau.

Assim que o telefone atingiu o gancho, Ron entrou no seu escritório, comendo um hambúrguer. Olhou para ele com a mão no gancho e falou de boca cheia:

- Quem era?

- Nada demais. – levantou os olhos, encarando-o, não conseguindo deixar de sentir-se culpado por estar enganando a irmã do amigo. – O que houve?

- _Nada demais_. – o imitou. – O chefe disse para eu lhe avisar que você pode sair mais cedo.

- Você está falando sério?

- Aham. – disse, e engoliu. – Parece que alguém disse que o pai-exemplo tinha que ir ver o filho no colégio e ele simplesmente disse 'Família em primeiro lugar'.

- Não acredito que você fez isso.

- Quem disse que fui eu? – perguntou, indignado. – Como se você não conhecesse a esposa que tem e Hermione.

- Ah, claro.

Sinceramente? Nos últimos tempos ele conhecia bem mais uma certa loira por aí.

Ron deixou a sala e Harry voltou a olhar para os processos com olhos ávidos. Não demorou muito para os ponteiros do relógio atingirem o número quatro, e ele saiu correndo dali para o carro. Tinha que pegar Ginny em casa e depois ir contra o tempo para chegar no colégio.

...

- NÃO ACREDITO! – gritou, assim que desligou o telefone. – ELE VAI ME TROCAR PRA IR COM AQUELA _VAGABUNDA_ VER OS FILHINHOS!

Bateu com força o punho na mesa, derrubando o telefone. Deu passos largos pela sala, sem ter idéia do que fazer. Estava sozinha, como sempre, na casa gigantesca em que crescera, e se encontrava entediada até alguns minutos atrás. Agora estava _furiosa_. Harry era dela. Só _dela_. Talvez tivesse que ficar com a esposa que supostamente amava, mas ele era dela, _Pansy_.

A empregada que havia entrado no local bem na hora em que ela derrubara o telefone se retirou, com a mão na boca, mas não como se estivesse assustada. Ataques nervosos eram uma constante para Pansy sempre que não tinha o que queria na hora em que queria. Exigente? Talvez.

Ela continuava andando de um lado para o outro, o robe esvoaçando atrás de si. Fazia cinco dias desde que vira Harry pela última vez. Ele parecia cada vez mais cheio de coisas para fazer com a _esposa._ Deu um tapa na primeira porcelana que viu. Só de lembrar dos cabelos vermelhos berrantes de Ginny ela ficava furiosa.

O dia pareceu se desdobrar em um martírio. Não almoçou quase nada e passou a tarde inteira no quarto, deitada em sua cama. Já havia se acalmado, mas a idéia de uma família feliz e fraternal num teatrinho de escola a fazia ter náuseas. Aquilo tudo podia explodir. A idéia de pedaços de madeira indo pelo ar numa grande e esplendorosa bola de fogo era tentadora e a tinha feito se acalmar um pouco. Entretanto, durante o dia inteiro não tinha conseguido tirar aquela imagem da cabeça. Ouviu batidas na porta.

- O que é? – perguntou, a voz mordaz.

- Srta. Parkinson? Posso lhe servir alguma coisa? – a empregada perguntou da porta, sem necessariamente atravessá-la quando a abriu.

- Quero um chá. Quente. – seu olhar se desviou para as cortinas e algo se acendeu em sua mente. –_Queimando._

- Sim, senhora.

A empregada desapareceu dali rapidamente. Com uma idéia tamborilando em sua mente, Pansy sequer percebeu que a outra havia saído.

Uma explosão não seria a melhor solução. Tinha que ser alguma coisa mais chocante e que levasse toda a atenção diretamente para ela. Destruição era a palavra, mas não através de uma explosão, e sim de um _incêndio_. Olhou no relógio e viu que faltavam trinta minutos para cinco horas, quando a empregada levaria chá para ela. Era _perfeito_.

Foi até o banheiro e voltou segurando um frasco frouxamente em uma das mãos. Em uma das gavetas da penteadeira achou alguns pequenos pedaços de velas antigas e uma caixa de fósforos. Posicionou os pedaços ao acaso sobre o tapete, próximo a cortina e as acendeu, a chama tremendo perigosamente com o vento suave que entrava pela janela e agitava a cortina, uma quase tocando a outra. Sorriu sadicamente. Era assim que _queria_.

Sentou-se na cama e pegou o copo de água pela metade que estava no criado mudo, dispôs na mão três pílulas para dormir e as virou de uma só vez. No início não sentiu nada além da garganta protestando contra o grande volume que passou por ela, mas, alguns minutos depois, seus olhos tremeram, pesados demais para continuarem abertos, e deixou-se cair na cama, no conforto de seus travesseiros. Ao mesmo tempo, uma brisa um pouco mais forte levou a cortina direto ao alcance das labaredas.

...

A rua em frente à escola primária de Castleford estava lotada de carros estacionados. A apresentação escolar parecia um evento e tanto. No meio de tantos carros, Harry andava de mãos dadas com a esposa, que levava o filho mais novo, Alvo, no colo. O evento estava quase para começar e eles ainda nem tinham conseguido entrar no auditório.

Com certa dificuldade conseguiram encontrar um lugar para sentar-se, desvencilhando-se de várias pessoas para chegar. Assim que deixou a esposa bem acomodada, levantou-se.

- Vou ver como James está. Já volto.

- Tudo bem. Não demore, acho que vai começar logo.

Andou até a porta lateral do auditório que dava para a coxia onde todos os alunos estavam se reunindo. Encontrou o filho num canto, parecendo muito mais nervoso do que parecia estar na manhã do mesmo dia. Fez um sinal com a mão para que o garoto fosse até ele. A passos curtos e tímidos, James seguiu o pedido do pai.

- Hey! – falou Harry, tentando animar o filho. – Você não disse que ia ser fácil falar na frente de todo mundo?

- Mudei de idéia. – respondeu, de braços cruzados.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – e passou a mão nos cabelos dele. – Quando você entrar no palco, procure por mim e finja que está falando para mim, ok?

- Vou tentar.

- Muito bem. Vou voltar para o auditório. – e o filho sorriu para ele.

Voltou a seu lugar, esperando que a apresentação começasse. Ginny apertou sua mão e ele retribuiu, sentindo-se confortável. Parecia que finalmente, em sua cabeça, estava de volta ao seu casamento perfeito. Não tinha dúvidas que amava a esposa, mas a perturbação que Pansy causava nele era grande o suficiente para tirá-lo do perfeito juízo.

As cortinas se abriram com vários minutos de atraso e um grupo de crianças começou a cantar uma música em conjunto. Seu filho não estava entre elas e por isso não prestou muita atenção, recebendo a reprovação da esposa na forma de um apertão na mão em que ela ainda segurava.

Sem que percebesse, porém, um policial entrou no auditório, abrindo caminho entre a aglomeração de pais até conseguir chegar a Harry, cutucando-o no ombro. O rapaz virou-se, olhando intrigado para o policial, perguntando apenas com a expressão o que estava havendo.

- Você é o Sr. Potter?

- Sou. – falou, sem entender.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Ginny, virando-se também para olhar o guarda.

- Ligaram da Scotland Yard procurando o senhor. Parece que houve um incêndio na casa dos Parkinson. – contou em voz baixa, quase num sussurro.

- Houve alguma vítima? – seus pensamentos voaram para Pansy. Controlou-se para não passar nenhum tipo de emoção mais forte na voz.

- Não informaram mais nada. Só pediram que o avisasse para encontrar o seu chefe no local o mais rápido possível.

- Eu não posso sair agora. É a apresentação do meu filho.

- É importante, Sr. Potter. O seu chefe disse que é de extrema urgência.

- Está bem, já estou indo. – falou, derrotado.

Mexeu-se na cadeira com desconforto, sabendo que Ginny o olhava esperando algum tipo de reação. Preferiu não olhar diretamente para ela, pois sabia que estava com os olhos cheios de culpa.

- É tão grave assim?

- Provavelmente, para virem me procurar aqui. – suspirou pesadamente, apertando a mão dela com carinho. – Vou ter que ir, depois eu volto para pegar vocês.

Levantou-se e, com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu sair do auditório bem a tempo de não ver que as cortinas haviam se fechado dando lugar a outro espetáculo. Um pequeno garoto de cabelos escuros olhou a platéia em busca de alguém, mas pareceu não o encontrar. Ficou calado, demonstrando ter esquecido que era quem dava início às falas. Uma das professoras agitou os braços com impaciência para que o rapazinho começasse a falar, mas ele não soltou nenhuma palavra. Ficou vermelho e os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, as quais só deixou cair depois de sair correndo do palco.

...

A mansão enorme dos Parkinson estava bem diferente da última vez em que havia a visto. No lado direito havia manchas escuras em pelo menos três janelas, onde as paredes ficaram enegrecidas por causa do fogo. O telhado havia desabado parcialmente nessa parte, mas a outra permanecia intacta graças à habilidade dos bombeiros para conter o fogo.

Em frente a mansão havia um grande número de viaturas policiais e algumas ambulâncias. Harry chegou lá e ficou sem saber o que fazer. Olhou toda a situação por cima, procurando pelo chefe, até que o encontrou, retorcendo os bigodes próximo a uma ambulância.

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui? – Harry perguntou, atônito com a situação.

- Aparentemente foi um acidente. Estamos esperando um engenheiro chegar para avaliar a condição da casa para podermos entrar.

- Teve alguma vítima? – seu coração acelerou-se ainda mais.

- A filha de Parkinson foi encontrada desacordada no quarto. Parece que o incêndio começou lá.

- Onde ela está? – não conseguia se conter. Pelo menos não sabendo que ela podia estar ferida.

- Estavam colocando-a numa das ambulâncias mais à frente...

Deixou o chefe falando sozinho e correu para a ambulância que ele havia indicado. Pansy estava deitada numa maca, o rosto completamente sujo de fuligem e as roupas chamuscadas em alguns locais. Parecia estar dormindo tranqüilamente, indiferente a toda a situação.

- Ela está bem? – perguntou ao médico.

- Parece que sim. Algumas queimaduras leves, mas nada grave. Ela teve sorte que a empregada entrou no quarto para levar chá e a encontrou antes que o incêndio se espalhasse.

- Por que ela ainda não acordou?

- Aparentemente a Srta. Parkinson tomou alguns calmantes. Daqui a algumas horas ela irá acordar.

Ainda teve que esperar ali por um tempo até que seu chefe desse o sinal para chamá-lo, mostrando que o engenheiro havia liberado a casa para que eles entrassem. Passaram pela já conhecida por Harry porta da frente e seguiram pelos corredores até chegar ao quarto de Pansy. O corredor inteiro havia pegado fogo, e, por causa do calor, havia pedaços da alvenaria se soltando.

O quarto em si estava irreconhecível. A cama onde os dois haviam ficado juntos estava com o metal todo retorcido e o colchão em frangalhos. Mark, seu chefe, ia comentando a cena, mas ele sequer prestava atenção. Estava chocado.

- Parece mesmo um acidente. – comentou, distraído.

- Só se for um acidente com focos múltiplos de incêndio.

- Do que você está falando?

- Isso foi obviamente provocado. – apontou para três manchas na parede da janela. – Houve pelo menos três fontes para o fogo começar, dá para ver pelas manchas.

- Você quer dizer que foi criminoso?

- Tenho quase certeza. – Mark parou por alguns instantes, pensando. – Ela não era a noiva do Arnault?

- Era.

- Então quem deu cabo da vida dele tentou de novo. – e saiu andando, sendo seguido pelo moreno até que estavam em frente à casa mais uma vez.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, apreensivo, enquanto andava. Era bem possível que a mesma pessoa que tinha assassinado Bernard tivesse feito aquilo, mas não tinha a mínima idéia de quem teria alguma coisa contra os dois, a não ser Matilde Norton, mas com toda aquela aparência reumática era bem improvável que ela tivesse conseguido entrar na casa e sair sem ser vista.

Além disso, havia uma dúvida presa na mente dele. Quando falou com Pansy mais cedo ela parecia normal. Talvez tivesse ficado um pouco nervosa por ter tido o convite do jantar recusado por ele e isso podia justificar as pílulas. Porém, alguma coisa nessa sucessão de fatos parecia não estar aparente. Havia conhecido muito da personalidade dela durante aquelas semanas em que estavam juntos e sabia que quase nada do que acontecia com ela era injustificado. Mark, que já havia chegado mais perto da ambulância, acenou com a mão, chamando-o.

- Ela acordou. – falou quase sussurrando quando o outro estava ao seu lado.

Pansy abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Levou uma das mãos a têmpora e a esfregou devagar. Olhou para todos ali, demorando-se em Harry, sugestivamente demonstrando que era bom que ele estivesse ali. Sentou-se na maca, franzindo os olhos quando finalmente sentiu as queimaduras.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, com a voz embargada.

- Houve um incêndio na sua casa, Srta. Parkinson. – Mark lhe respondeu com gentileza. – Você pode nos dizer o que aconteceu?

- Eu... eu estou _confusa_. Lembro de ter ligado para... – ela olhou rapidamente para Harry, que teve um choque elétrico anestesiando seus dedos com a possibilidade do estrago que ela podia fazer. – uma amiga, chamando-a para jantar, mas ela não podia. Como meu pai viajou e eu não gosto de ficar sozinha, tomei um calmante para dormir mais cedo. Depois... bem. Depois eu acordei _aqui_.

- Tudo bem. – o chefe falou num tom leve, obviamente para confortá-la. – Você vai ser levada ao hospital. O Sr. Potter vai acompanhá-la para ter certeza que nada vai acontecer.

- Tudo bem. – tudo _ótimo_, isso sim!

- Mark! – chamou. – Eu deixei Ginny e as crianças na escola esperando por mim, você pode pedir para alguém ir buscá-los?

- Claro.

Um a um os que estavam ali ao redor foram saindo, tendo sobrado apenas Harry e Pansy, visto que o médico estava aprontando as coisas na parte da frente da ambulância. Colocou a mão sobre a dele, esperando ganhar algum conforto, mas tudo o que recebeu foi um olhar gelado.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Pansy, mas isso é, no mínimo, _estranho_.

- Um 'Que bom que você está bem, estava preocupado' seria bem melhor agora. – revidou fechando a cara, raivosa.

- É claro que eu fiquei preocupado, mas você tem idéia do problema que isso vai me causar? Eu tive que sair no meio da apresentação do meu _filho_!

- Agora eu devo me desculpar se um maluco insano resolveu botar fogo em mim? – um maluco insano. Ah, tá!

- Não importa. – desistiu, respirando fundo. – É melhor você ir pro hospital tratar dessas queimaduras.

- Harry! – chamou quando ele fez menção de se virar para sair da ambulância. – Eu estou _feliz_ por você ter vindo.

O rapaz suspirou, cansado.

- É... Tudo _bem_.

O médico já havia voltado e fechou as portas da ambulância. Harry foi para seu carro e deu a partida, seguindo o veículo branco, que ia na frente. Em algum tempo estavam no Hospital Queen Mary's, onde horas de espera o fariam ficar ali sentado, esperando que Pansy estivesse enfaixada o suficiente para poder falar com ela novamente.

Um certo nervosismo vinha crescendo nele, fazendo com que batesse o pé no chão cada vez mais rápido. Tinha deixado a esposa e os filhos no colégio esperando por sabe-se lá quem ir buscá-los. Tinha plena consciência que quando chegasse em casa teria um sermão gigantesco da esposa para ouvir, mas sabia que ela tinha razão. Pansy tinha conseguido criar uma fenda no relacionamento dos dois com toda aquela situação, mesmo que aquele incêndio não fosse culpa dela.

E quem disse que _não_ foi?

...

- Você tem idéia de que horas são? – Ginny perguntou em voz baixa e cortante.

Harry tinha acabado de entrar pela porta, apertando um dos ombros com as mãos. Estava com uma dor nas costas terrível. A esposa, por sua vez, estava com um robe vermelho sobre a camisola, sentada numa cadeira de pernas cruzadas e com uma expressão nada agradável no rosto.

- Eu tenho plena consciência de que são mais de meia-noite. – falou num tom cansado.

- Então você tem _plena consciência_ de que nos deixou esperando uma década até Ron aparecer para nos buscar? – a cada palavra era como levar um tapa, de tanta fúria que ela expressava. – Tem plena consciência de que seu filho não conseguiu falar uma palavra e saiu correndo do palco porque o pai não estava lá? Tem, não é mesmo?

- Eu não sabia. – tentou se desculpar.

- Mas é claro que você não sabia. Você estava ocupado demais resgatando a tal _Srta. Parkinson_ para saber. – _oh-oh_, atingindo um ponto fatal sem nem mesmo saber!

- É o meu trabalho, Ginny! É o que nos sustenta!

- Não importa! Você podia ter deixado outra pessoa no seu lugar.

- Eu realmente não vou conseguir discutir isso agora, tudo bem? – disse dando um ponto final na discussão. – Eu sei que não foi a melhor coisa do mundo o que aconteceu hoje e que a culpa provavelmente é minha, mas o que eu preciso agora é do conforto da minha esposa.

Ginny ficou calada e foi para o quarto. O esposo, por sua vez, suspirou e entrou no banheiro. Depois de uma ducha com a água pelando, voltou ao quarto, deitou-se na cama e passou um braço pela cintura da esposa, que sequer se mexeu. Depois de adormecer, ela segurou a mão dele, com um pouquinho de compaixão. Ah, o amor não é lindo?

--

Para Pansy o amor já havia sido lindo. Mas ela conhecia perfeitamente sua face cruel. Ainda tinha o anjo seguro na mão e o levantou novamente na altura dos olhos, admirando por alguns segundos o brilho da luz sendo refratada no cristal. Cores, muitas cores.

Aquele anjo havia trazido muitas lembranças boas que não a deixaram feliz. Pelo contrário, as lembranças haviam feito com que ela lembrasse o que aconteceu depois. De como tudo começou a piorar. Deu uma última olhada no anjo e o atirou contra a lareira, fazendo com que ele se espatifasse e caísse no fogo. Marie deu um gritinho assustada, mas não pronunciou uma única palavra.

- Aquele bastardo! – Pansy gritou, com um olhar enfurecido passando por sua face.

--

Fazendo o que fez, Pansy conseguiu muito mais do que imaginava. Coisas acontecem ao acaso, mas nem sempre para o bem. O fato é que o incêndio acabou sendo interpretado como uma tentativa de assassinato feita pela mesma pessoa que matara Bernard Arnault. E isso fez com que ela tivesse um escolta pessoal vinte e quatro horas por dia, sendo que Harry cobria um dos turnos. Conveniente? Ela achava que sim.

Naquele dia em especial, duas semanas depois do incêndio e já início de dezembro, era o turno de Harry e por isso ele teve que segui-la às compras. Eles estavam numa loja onde no letreiro havia escrito _Givenchy_ em letras de forma grandes e espaçadas. Já havia se passado horas e ela continuava experimentando peças e mais peças, entrando e saindo do vestiário para pedir a opinião dele. Não seria tão constrangedor se ele não fosse tratado como o marido dela bem no meio da loja.

- Harry, querido, esse definitivamente é ótimo! – Pansy saiu da cabine usando um vestido vermelho que, de fato, a deixava ainda mais bonita, mas ele apenas concordou como em todos os outros. – É, você não gostou. Vou ver outro.

- Eu quis dizer que adorei. – afirmou, tentando ser veemente, mas sem conseguir acreditar em si mesmo.

- Não me convenceu. – disse, mordaz.

Voltou para dentro da cabine segurando mais alguns milhares de vestidos e ficou lá pelos próximos minutos. Harry olhou no relógio, percebendo que seu turno estava quase acabando e implorou, intimamente, para que o colega chegasse logo para que pudesse ir para casa. O fato era que ter que ficar aquele tempo todo com Pansy fez com que começasse a ver pequenos defeitos que o tiravam do sério. Um deles era a mania dela de dar ordens o tempo todo, assim como ela fazia _naquele _momento.

- Querido, você fecha para mim? – perguntou, abrindo as cortinas e reaparecendo, com a mão prendendo o vestido no colo.

O rapaz levantou-se e foi até ela para amarrar as faixas ao pescoço dela. Sequer percebeu que o outro policial já havia chegado e os olhava, pelo menos para Pansy e suas costas desnudas, com interesse. Quando ele estava perto o suficiente, a loira apertou o seu corpo contra o dele e soltou as mãos das faixas, de modo que o corpo dele era a única coisa que impedia o vestido de cair.

- Se você se afastar eu vou ficar nua bem _aqui. _– sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Você está _louca?_

- Não, nem um _pouquinho._ – ela deu um sorrisinho. – Mas eu vou ficar se você continuar me evitando.

- Eu não estou te evitando.

- É mesmo? Você não está olhando pra mim porque eu estou, assim, muito feia? – falou com a voz cortante, e o rapaz se virou para encará-la nos olhos, como queria.

- Não. Eu só acho que não dá mais.

- Acha? Você nunca tem certeza. – beijou-o de leve nos lábios, esperando que ele retribuísse, mas o moreno ficou apenas parado. – Vai não vai fazer nada?

- Não. – amarrou as faixas no pescoço dela e afastou-se. – Meu turno acabou.

- Bastardo! – exclamou baixinho.

Harry se virou para ir embora e deu de cara com o outro policial o observando. Empalideceu violentamente e olhou para trás, vendo Pansy o encarando, e depois olhou para o companheiro novamente, sem saber o que fazer. Respirou fundo, tentando fazer o coração parar de bater tão depressa, e andou em passos duros até o policial que o substituiria.

- Paul, não é mesmo? – perguntou asperamente.

- Isso mesmo.

- Você... – limpou o rosto, que de repente havia ficado suado. – Você sabe que ela é uma testemunha de um caso especial.

- Pelo que eu percebi, eu diria que ela está mais para _testemunha _especial. – Paul provocou, irônico. Obviamente estava se divertindo. – Quem diria, hein? O grande e famoso detetive Harry Potter trai a esposa, irmã do melhor amigo, com uma testemunha. Quanto exemplo!

Harry se enfureceu, pegando-o pelo colarinho e o empurrando até a parede. Se Paul soubesse que o detetive podia ser tão _persuasivo_, teria escolhido outra hora pra chegar.

- Acho melhor você não me testar. – falou, os dentes perigosamente cerrados.

- Eu acho melhor você se acalmar, senão eu posso pensar seriamente em te dedurar.

Um pouco de consciência passou pela cabeça de Harry. De fato estava nas mãos do policial. Era melhor não fazer nada, mesmo porque não havia o que fazer. O rapaz tinha visto tudo. Soltou as roupas dele.

Estava perdido.

- Ei! – Harry se virou para ouvir. – Fique tranqüilo. Não é como se todos nós não fizéssemos isso de vez em quando.

De qualquer forma, não era como se estivesse acostumado com isso.

...

Quase uma semana! Fazia uma semana praticamente inteira desde que havia visto Harry pela última vez, pelo menos que ela tenha sabido. Não tinha idéia de que havia ficado tão presa nele assim, não que isso importasse, mas o fato era que Pansy estava com mais vontade do que nunca de tê-lo pra si. Sempre dizem que se quer o que não se pode ter. No caso dela, sempre tinha o que queria, de um jeito ou de outro.

Não sabia exatamente quando tivera a idéia, mas fazia dois dias completos que seguia o rapaz por onde quer que ele fosse. Amor? Obsessão é a palavra mais apropriada. Na realidade, só esperava uma chance perfeita para que pudesse fazer o que viera planejando.

Estava usando óculos escuros grandes o suficiente para esconder seu rosto, um grande chapéu negro e um casaco de _cashmere_ preso na cintura. Era meio que o figurino perfeito para uma perseguição. Harry estava pegando os filhos na escola, depois de ter passado a manhã inteira no trabalho. Pelo menos ela tinha achado que sim, pois não ficou esperando na frente o tempo inteiro. Aproveitara o tempo livre para fazer suas compras de Natal.

- Não o perca de vista! – falou de forma extremamente ríspida para o motorista. Estava assim desde que Harry havia pedido para sair do caso, semanas atrás.

- Sim, senhora.

- _Senhorita_. – acrescentou, arrumando os óculos escuros e se recostando no assento.

Harry entrou em seu próprio carro após colocar os filhos no banco de trás. O motorista fez como ela havia mandado e o seguiu pelas ruas até que chegassem num bairro de subúrbio, onde provavelmente ele morava com a esposa e os filhinhos. '_Que brega!_', pensou.

O rapaz sequer saiu de dentro do carro, apenas buzinou. Não demorou muito para a esposa sair eufórica pela porta da casa, agitando os cabelos vermelhos atrás de si enquanto segurava o filho mais novo nos braços.

- Vai! – Pansy ordenou com mal-humor para o motorista assim que o carro dos Potter começou a se mover.

Por cima dos óculos, viu quando os cinco saíram do carro como uma grande excursão familiar até uma loja ao ar livre onde vendiam-se árvores de Natal. Faltavam alguns dias para a data e a cidade toda estava num clima de irritante alegria. Pansy não gostava desse feriado. Na realidade, ela odiava, mas, naquele ano em especial, agradeceu em seu íntimo, pois seria a oportunidade perfeita que estava esperando.

Saiu do carro e entrou na loja, cuidando para não ser vista de imediato pela família feliz. Fingiu olhar as árvores, que, para ela, pareciam todas iguais. Admirou por algum tempo o modo como Harry tratava a esposa. Era completamente diferente de quando estava com ela. Harry olhava para a ruiva como Pansy queria ser olhada. Desde a primeira vez que haviam ficado juntos, nunca havia visto nada parecido nos olhos dele. Podia não admitir para si mesmo, mas qualquer um chamaria aquilo de _ciúmes_.

Distraiu-se com a raiva suprimida pela esposa do amante, olhando as árvores sem prestar muita atenção. Então, alguém esbarrou nela acidentalmente.

- Oh, me desculpe! – disse a pessoa constrangida.

- Sem problema _nenhum_. – respondeu, sorrindo para os olhos castanhos da ruiva a sua frente. – Procurando árvores?

- Isso mesmo. – ela tinha um sorriso irritante no rosto. – A família inteira, pra falar a verdade.

Pansy olhou ao redor, onde dois dos filhos dela brigavam a respeito de qual árvore preferiam levar. O mais novo estava no colo dela, parecendo adormecido. Harry não estava por perto, o que agradeceu em seu íntimo. Precisava de um tempo sozinha com a esposa dele para poder ver o que esta tinha de tão melhor que o fazia não querer ficar com ela.

- Eles dão muito trabalho? – perguntou, apontando para as crianças.

- Um pouco, mas meu marido sempre dá uma ajuda.

- Seu marido? Ele está por aqui?

- Foi pegar alguns enfeites. – girou a cabeça à procura do marido pela loja. - Ah, ele já está voltando!

Os cabelos pretos de Harry apareceram por trás de um ramo de pinheiro, e ele olhou com espanto para a imagem a sua frente. Pansy estava de frente para a _sua esposa_.

As diferenças eram visíveis. A loira era pelo menos dez centímetros mais alta que Ginny, que tinha os cabelos ruivos maiores e menos arrumado que o da outra. O rosto da loira era simétrico e o nariz pequeno e fino, que combinava perfeitamente com os olhos azuis. Já a outra tinha traços fortes demais e o único encanto eram os olhos castanhos amendoados que brilhavam além do normal. Mesmo assim, era muito inferior à beleza aristocrática que estava na frente dela.

- Srta. Parkinson?

- Harry! – exclamou falsamente animada. – Eu não tinha idéia! Então _você_ é Ginny?

- Vocês se conhecem? – a ruiva perguntou, desconfiada.

- Nós nos com... – Harry começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Claro que sim! Seu marido foi um _anjo_. Eu fui vítima de uma tentativa de assassinato, e ele praticamente salvou minha vida. – falou Pansy, mantendo o ar sério.

- Ah, sim. – Ginny parecia ter ficado mais tranqüila. E convencida. Passou o olhar sobre as mãos vazias da outra. – Não vai comprar nada?

- Acho que não. – suspirou, esforçando-se para deixar a situação um pouco mais dramática, do jeito que fazia quando queria alguma coisa de alguém. – Passar o Natal sozinha não é exatamente _estimulante_, é?

- Ah, que pena. – Harry falou, parecendo aflito e constrangido com aquela situação. – Gin, não acha melhor voltarmos depois sem as crianças? Elas estão começando a brigar.

Ela se virou para o marido, olhando feio para ele. Tinha percebido que estava aflito, mas estava distraída demais com a mulher a sua frente para se importar.

- Espera. James e Lily, fiquem quietos, _agora!_ – falou numa voz firme de comando, conseguindo que as crianças ficassem paradas. – Você pode almoçar com a gente no dia vinte e cinco, se quiser.

- Pode? – o moreno perguntou, assustado.

- Acho melhor não, obrigada. – respondeu Pansy, dando um sorriso constrangido e _falso_.

- Eu faço questão. Moramos na Malvern Road, 32, Wood Green. – como se ela já não soubesse. - Chegue às onze.

- Tudo bem. – Pansy fingiu estar finalmente cedendo. – Afinal, o Natal não é sobre se solidarizar e _compartilhar_?

- Claro! – exclamou a outra, divertida. Mal sabia ela.

Pansy deu um último e significativo olhar para Harry e foi embora satisfeita.

...

O dia vinte e cinco levou algum tempo para chegar, talvez pelo fato de estar ansiosa pelo que poderia descobrir e sugerir durante o almoço. Em todo o tempo livre que teve assim que Harry resolveu se afastar dela _momentaneamente_, como gostava de pensar, Pansy pudera refletir sobre os motivos para o moreno não estar com ela de vez. Havia chegado a duas conclusões: ou ele realmente amava a esposa, ou só estava com ela por causa dos filhos.

Com uma certa determinação a se mostrar superior a esposa dele, e assim convencê-lo de que podia ser melhor do que a pequena, doce e sem graça Ginny, vestiu-se e perfumou-se o melhor que pôde. Queria estar perfeita para aquele momento e ninguém podia negar que qualquer homem babaria quando a visse. Faria com que Harry se sentisse exatamente do jeito que ela se sentia.

O motorista a esperava na frente do hotel, onde estava desde que ainda havia pessoas trabalhando em sua casa para consertar os estragos feitos pelo incêndio que ela mesma causara, mas que ninguém sabia. Entrou na Mercedes, onde um prato estava perfeitamente colocado no banco ao lado do motorista, e esperou ansiosamente que chegassem no subúrbio onde os Potter morava.

Quando pararam em frente ao sobrado modesto, ela não pode deixar de pensar o quanto a casa era simples em relação ao que estava acostumada. Com os lábios franzidos em desagrado, desceu do carro e tocou a campainha, sendo que Ginny logo apareceu, usando um avental sobre o vestido bege simples. Ela sorriu.

- Entre! Logo todos estarão aqui.

- Eu fiz _crumble_ de maçã. – havia um sorriso falso de simpatia nos lábios. Não havia sido exatamente _ela,_ a empregada que havia feito, mas era apenas um detalhe

- Oh, obrigada. Vou levar para a cozinha. Harry e meus pais estão na sala, o resto da minha família deve chegar em breve.

Nada havia preparado Pansy para a situação que enfrentaria naquele momento. Em pouco tempo a casa estava lotada de pessoas que falavam alto demais e tinham cabelos _vermelhos_ demais. Um dos que pareciam ser o irmão de Ginny estava conversando com ela há horas, tentando seduzi-la. Apesar de já estar ficando com nojo dele, agüentava e mantinha os sorrisos só para deixar Harry mais desconfortável, o que funcionava brilhantemente.

Ginny chamou todos para se sentarem à mesa e logo havia mais de dez pessoas comendo e conversando numa mesa no jardim. Pansy havia achado aquilo particularmente _brega._ Jamais um almoço de Natal dos Parkinson havia sido feito com tão pouco requinte, mas tinha que suportar aquilo em silêncio. Não queria levantar suspeitas... pelo menos não _agora._

- Pansy, não é mesmo? – perguntou uma mulher de cabelos cheios demais e mal vestida, que parecia ser amiga de Harry e esposa de um dos irmãos Weasley, como eles se referiam. – Ginny me disse que você sofreu uma tentativa de assassinato. Já se recuperou?

- Já. – virou os olhos na direção do moreno, que se remexia na cadeira, parecendo suar. – Harry me ajudou muito na verdade.

- Sério? Como? – perguntou, os olhos apertados para ela. Será que estava desconfiada?

- Eu fui um dos policiais que fez a escolta dela. – Harry interrompeu.

Ginny levantou-se com uma taça de vinho nas mãos, esperando que todos se calassem. Hermione, a mulher dos cabelos cheios, calou-se e apenas olhou para a cunhada. A ruiva colocou uma mão sobre a de Harry. Uma pontada de ódio atingiu Pansy. O olhar de cumplicidade entre os dois a irritava tanto quanto a mão daquela pobretona sem classe tocando algo que era _dela._

- Eu só quero agradecer a presença de todos aqui. – levantou a taça e virou-se para a única loira dali, que se destacava desde os cabelos até as roupas entre todos os presentes. – Em especial a de _Pansy_.

- Obrigada! – a loira agradeceu, dando um sorriso que não chegava até os olhos, que continuavam frios. Todos ainda olhavam para ela, esperando que falasse alguma coisa. Levantou a própria taça. – Feliz Natal!

- Feliz Natal! – todos responderam e voltaram a conversar.

Pansy permaneceu no almoço por mais algum tempo por educação, pois cada atitude do casal anfitrião que exalava paixão e amor a irritava e lhe dava ânsias. Sobrepôs cada movimento incômodo do estômago com uma taça de vinho barato que eles serviram. Não era uma grande solução, mas era o que tinha.

Quando estava com dor de cabeça o suficiente e parecendo um pouco mais alterada que o normal, pediu licença da mesa e fez menção de ir embora. Ginny a acompanhou até a porta.

- Obrigada por ter vindo. – disse, dando aquele sorriso simpático que sempre a irritava.

- Eu adorei! É uma pena eu já ter que ir. – mentiu, passando pela porta e se equilibrando com dificuldade nos saltos.

A ruiva se despediu e fechou a porta. Assim que isso aconteceu o sorriso de Pansy sumiu, sendo substituído pela expressão de raiva. Andou até o carro que a esperava e recostou-se confortavelmente no banco. Ter ido até ali não tinha tido nenhuma utilidade a não ser a de se constituir como uma lembrança desagradável. Harry só a olhava quando era possível que alguma coisa comprometedora fosse sair de seus belos lábios.

- O que você está esperando? – perguntou irritada para o motorista, e bufou de raiva.

O tempo que levou para chegar até o hotel fora extremamente longo e interminável. Passou por um dos carregadores que estavam na recepção e o parou.

- Eu quero uma _champagne_ Cristal no meu quarto na cobertura assim que eu chegar lá. – o rapaz acenou a cabeça, concordando. – E tenha certeza de que elas continuem chegando.

- Sim, senhorita.

Entrou no elevador e esperou impaciente que ele chegasse até o último andar. Havia apenas dois apartamentos na cobertura do hotel e eles eram gigantescos, o que não era nada além de natural para ela. Abriu a porta e fechou com estrondo, sem se importar com o barulho. O quarto tinha as paredes na cor perolada e os móveis em perfeita combinação, apesar de parecerem um pouco vanguardistas.

Como havia pedido, havia um carrinho com uma garrafa de _champagne_ enfiado num baldo com gelo próximo a mesa. Já estava aberto, sendo que haviam colocado a rolha de volta para evitar que estragasse. Com os dedos jogou a rolha longe e nem pensou em pegar uma _flûte_ - tomou direto na garrafa. Podia ser uma completa falta de etiqueta, mas não estava nem aí.

Horas se passaram e mal tinha mudado a posição da cama. A irritação causada pelo ciúmes obsessivo por Harry ainda a fazia tomar grandes goles quando aquelas cenas voltavam a sua mente. Já havia terminado a primeira garrafa de Cristal e estava começando a segunda, mas sua mente estava tão anestesiada que duvidava se seria capaz de levantar a garrafa novamente. Virou os olhos para o lado e o telefone entrou no seu campo de visão. Uma idéia brilhante surgiu naquele momento.

Com os dedos ávidos e um equilíbrio que não era nem de longe normal para a situação, buscou um cartão dentro da bolsa e discou.

...

Após o término do almoço, Ginny deixou Harry tirando a louça enquanto ia arrumar o armário, onde todos haviam deixado os casacos e feito uma completa bagunça quando foram buscá-los. Estava tirando tudo de lá, quando o som agudo do telefone tocando ecoou.

- Eu atendo! – disse, deixando caixas de lado, no chão. Encostou o telefone no ouvido. – Alô?

- Ginny! – uma voz de mulher exclamou do outro lado, parecendo meio grogue.

- Quem é? – perguntou, não reconhecendo a voz.

- Não importa. – responderam rispidamente. – Você sabe o que seu marido anda _fazendo?_

- Harry? O que tem ele?

- Por acaso você sabe que ele está te _traindo_? Que ele anda indo para a França comprar ternos com _outra_?

- Quem está falando?! – perguntou com a voz embargada pelo choque e pela raiva das acusações.

Quem quer que fosse na linha desligou, com certeza se sentindo um pouco mais feliz. Ginny voltou ao armário, irritada com indecência das pessoas que resolveram passar trotes justamente no dia do Natal. Como se Harry algum dia tivesse ido à França, ainda mais para comprar um _terno_. Riu para si mesma, como forma de se mostrar mais confiante e esquecer daquilo.

Finalmente tinha terminado de tirar tudo de dentro do armário e começou a recolocar as coisas lá dentro, organizando-as por tamanho. Quando, por fim, chegou aos casacos, percebeu que um deles estava encapado. Franziu o cenho, pois sabia que não tinha nada dentro de capas ali. Puxou o cabide e seu estômago pesou ao ver "Dior" escrito em letras brancas na embalagem negra. Puxou o zíper, os olhos se enchendo de água, quando viu o terno cinza ali dentro.

Tirou o terno de dentro da capa e começou a revirar os bolsos. Seus dedos tremeram ao encontrar um papel dobrado em um deles. Abriu o bilhete, lendo: _Foi um ótimo dia,_ _mon amour_. Caiu sobre os joelhos no chão, surpresa demais para acreditar. Era _impossível_. Puxou a porta do armário, permitindo-se chorar no escuro para que ninguém a visse.

- Mamãe, você está bem? – James perguntou, do outro lado da porta.

Ginny não respondeu, afinal, não estava em condições de explicar para o filho que o pai era um canalha. O menino saiu andando, confuso, indo até o pai, que estava terminando de desmontar a mesa.

- Papai, por que a mamãe está se escondendo no armário?

Harry endireitou as costas, olhando seriamente para o filho.

- Não sei, meu filho, mas ela deve ter um bom motivo.

- Então por que ela está fazendo som de choro? – agora sim havia motivos para se preocupar.

- Por nada, James. Vá para o seu quarto, depois eu vou lá.

Harry foi até a sala, batendo com os nós dos dedos na porta do armário. Não obteve resposta. Bateu novamente, mas o silêncio permaneceu.

- Ginny, está tudo bem?

- Vai embora! – exclamou com voz rouca.

- O que aconteceu? Abre a porta.

Harry ouviu o som da maçaneta se abrindo e o rosto da esposa apareceu, com os olhos vermelhos, inchados e contraídos numa expressão de raiva. Não era uma visão _nada_ animadora. Um choque passou pela sua espinha. Se ela estava daquele jeito era porque provavelmente tinha desconfiado de alguma coisa.

Ele não podia estar _mais_ certo.

- O QUE ACONTECEU? – perguntou Ginny com a voz extremamente alta, sem se importar se os filhos iriam escutar. – ISSO ACONTECEU, SEU TRAIDOR!

Jogou o terno nele, que olhou a peça aterrorizado.

- Ginny, eu posso _explicar._

- Não me importa. Eu já vi o suficiente pra descobrir o bastardo que você é.

- Me _escuta_, eu não...

- Eu já disse que não me importa. – falou, gélida. Harry mal pôde reconhecer a esposa por trás da expressão dura. – Vou levar as crianças para a casa da minha mãe amanhã. Quanto a você, pode se contentar em dormir no sofá por hoje.

Deu um tapa no rosto dele, murmurando um 'Feliz Natal' em seguida e indo para o quarto. Harry estava atônito demais para conseguir fazer ou pensar em qualquer coisa. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo por ter feito tudo aquilo, mas tudo se converteu em culpa em pouco tempo. Caiu sentado no sofá, o olhar inexpressivo, com cada um dos momentos passados com Pansy martelando doloridamente em sua cabeça, lembrando-o dolorasamente como havia chegado até ali.

...

O telefone de Pansy tocou, aumentando dolorosamente sua dor de cabeça. Fazia dois dias desde que fora ao almoço de Natal dos Potter. Tinha plena consciência de que tinha feito a Sra. Potter saber, de uma vez por todas, que estava sendo traída, mas não havia nenhum sinal de remorso em sua consciência. Não que ela _tivesse_ uma, na verdade.

Estendeu o braço em direção ao gancho, tateando cegamente a procura do telefone.

- Alô?

- Pansy? – era _ele_!

- Eu tinha _certeza_ que você ia me procurar mais cedo ou mais tarde. – falou, endireitando-se na cama empolgada.

- Eu tive que esperar um tempo para não fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Fique tranqüilo, eu ainda estou aqui, inteirinha para _você_.

- Estou te esperando no bar do seu hotel às oito.

- _Oui_. – respondeu, toda animada.

Se Pansy tivesse o mínimo de bom senso teria percebido que o tom de Harry não tinha nada que denunciasse prazer em vê-la, mas o que importava mais do que o fato dele querer se encontrar com ela? Isso era mais que o suficiente para que não percebesse mais nada. Espera aí, desde quando dependia tanto assim dele?

Deu de ombros e levantou-se para tomar um banho, onde demorou pelo menos meia hora. Depois, foi até o armário escolher a roupa que teria mais sucesso em fazer com que ele deixasse a conversa de lado e fosse para a suíte dela.

Poucos minutos depois das oito horas, estava saindo do elevador, numa nuvem de perfume. Harry já a esperava, sentado numa mesa com uma bebida a sua frente. Estava com a barba por fazer e os olhos sem expressão. Pansy sentou-se, estranhando o fato de não haver mais aquele olhar de admiração nele. Na verdade, nem havia _olhado_ para ela.

- Muito bem, estou aqui. – falou, sorrindo.

- Eu tive que ter muito autocontrole para não te estrangular no momento em que descobri. – a voz dele era cortante e fria.

- Você tem fetiche por assassinato? – Pansy brincou. O sujo falando do mal lavado.

- Não se faça de idiota, Pansy. Você destruiu o meu casamento!

- Eu não fiz nada sozinha. – defendeu-se. – Olhe pelo lado bom: agora nós podemos ficar juntos!

- _Juntos?_ – ele riu, sarcástico. – Eu não quero ficar com você, Pansy. Você é escusa, faz as piores coisas para ter o que quer. Nem eu mesmo sei do que você é capaz!

- Do que você está falando?

- _Acabou_. Eu não quero mais te ver, não quero mais telefonemas seu, não quero mais nada de você. Eu quero você _fora_ da minha vida. A minha família é mais importante que isso.

Os olhos dela cresceram, ficando marejados. Apesar de já ter quase chorado antes, nunca havia chegado mais longe do que fazer uma expressão triste, mas agora era diferente. Ele estava a _deixando_. Sempre havia sido Pansy quem dispensara os homens, nunca o contrário. Aquilo era algo totalmente novo, uma dor que nunca havia sentido antes. Aliás, já havia sentido dor antes? Sempre fora poupada de tudo, todas suas vontades eram atendidas.

Uma única lágrima desceu de seus olhos molhados. Não era como se ela fosse derreter-se na frente dele. Não valia pena, apesar da dor excruciante que sentia. Era como se estivesse queimando e não no sentido bom, de êxtase, mas sim de ardor e agonia.

Harry levantou-se e deixou o dinheiro do _drinque_ sobre a conta, saindo da mesa e indo na direção da saída do bar. Pansy também se levantou e correu até ele, o abraçando por trás. Ele apenas parou, sem se mexer no sentido de abraçá-la de volta.

- Eu não quis fazer isso, Harry...

- Eu quis. Isso nunca deveria ter começado, Pansy. Você _sabia._

Harry desvencilhou-se do abraço dela e foi embora sem olhar para trás. Pansy havia ficado ali, parada o olhando. Um dos olhos tinha o rímel borrado e marcando o caminho da única lágrima que caíra de seus olhos. Aquilo tudo significava a primeira rejeição de sua vida. O abraço não correspondido e a primeira – e única - lágrima derramada por um homem. Isso para alguém que estava acostumada a tê-los a seus pés.

Como o mundo dá voltas.

--

- Não era como se ele não merecesse tudo aquilo. – falou, o tom transparecendo raiva. – Ele queria tanto quanto eu quis e não admitia. Preferia a esposa.

Marie suspirou baixinho, perguntando-se quando Pansy se calaria para deixá-la terminar seu serviço. A porta se abriu e um rapaz de pouco mais de quinze anos apareceu pelo vão.

- Vai começar em vinte minutos. Monsieur Lepleé quer você pronta o mais rápido possível.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu, dispensando o rapaz. – Já estou terminando, de qualquer jeito.

--

Os feriados do final do ano já haviam passado e as pessoas começavam a voltar para sua rotina, para o trabalho ou para a escola. A casa de Pansy enfim estava pronta e ela já podia sair do hotel para ir para seu próprio quarto e ficar ali. Os últimos dias haviam sido dias agitados, em especial para o hotel. Após ser rejeitada pela primeira vez na vida, muita porcelana fora quebrada em ataques de raiva que aconteciam quando estava sóbria o bastante para pensar.

Agora, enfiada dentro de um sobretudo grafite dentro do carro, sua mente começava a lhe dizer tudo o que havia acontecido. Harry a havia deixado por causa da família patética dele. Tinha plena consciência de que se não houvesse a esposa e os filhos, certamente ele estaria ali ao lado dela. Ou _sobre_ ela.

- Mudei de idéia. – dirigiu-se ao motorista. – Vá para a escola primária de Castleford.

Pansy indo para a escola? Havia uma relação óbvia entre ela e crianças. A loira os odiava e elas odiavam a loira. Não é preciso de uma lógica muito complexa para saber que isso só podia ter um motivo. Claro que o fato dos filhos de Harry Potter estudarem ali não era uma simples coincidência.

Em sua opinião, eram os filhos os responsáveis pela sua rejeição. Foram eles quem tiraram Harry dela, e se ela os tirasse dele por algum tempo, talvez o detetive visse o que estava perdendo. Sabia que Harry tinha que sentir exatamente o que _ela_ sentiu no momento em que fora abandonada. Devia sentir o que era perder o que queria, como se ter perdido os pais já não fosse o suficiente. Porque se tivesse aquela mesma sensação, se provasse da mesma dor pela qual Pansy passou, jamais teria feito aquilo com ela.

O carro ficou parando em frente à construção antiga de tijolos aparentes por algum tempo até que uma sineta soou distante e várias crianças comeram a se multiplicar na porta da frente. Uma loira usando um casaco até os joelhos e óculos grandes e escuros estava parada no portão, esperando as crianças que tinha visto numa certa loja de árvores.

- James, Lily! – chamou quando os dois surgiram em seu campo de visão.

As duas crianças, parecendo mais duas montanhas de casacos devido ao frio londrino, hesitaram por alguns segundos até ir até ela. Pansy esforçou-se em dar um sorriso convincente.

- Lembram de mim? Da loja de árvores? – perguntou, abaixando-se um pouco e colocando as mãos nos joelhos.

- Sim! – responderam em coro.

- Seu pai teve um compromisso e pediu que eu viesse buscá-los. Depois ele vai pegá-los na minha casa. Meu carro está bem ali. – apontou para a Mercedes parada mais à frente. – Vamos?

Nada é mais fácil de manipular do que duas crianças desejosas de ver seu querido pai. Elas entraram na frente, sendo seguidas pela moça loira e alta. O motorista deu uma olhada pelo pára-brisa, mas não emitiu som, sabendo que não devia se meter nos assuntos da patroa.

- Para a minha casa. _Agora._

- Nós vamos nos divertir lá? – perguntou inocentemente a menininha, ruiva como a mãe.

- Vocês não têm _idéia_!

...

- Eu não acredito, Harry! – a voz de Ginny ressoou no telefone, parecendo irritada e decepcionada ao mesmo tempo. – Tudo o que eu peço é que você vá buscar seus filhos pelo menos uma vez na vida para parecer um pai decente e você me diz que eles _sumiram?_

- Eu não tenho culpa, Ginny! – justificou-se, atrapalhado. – Quando eu cheguei eles não estavam mais lá!

- Não importa. Cada vez mais eu vejo que eu não conhecia com quem eu me casei.

- Agora não é hora para isso. O que você acha que devemos fazer?

- Ligar para a polícia? – sugeriu Ginny, irritada demais para pensar em algo sensato. – Ah, _você _é da polícia. Harry, eu quero meus filhos em casa, agora!

- Eu vou fazer o possível.

Sua ex-esposa desligou sem nem falar "tchau". Por mais que já houvesse passado algum tempo e ele já tivesse tentado várias vezes ter uma conversa séria com ela, Ginny ainda estava com raiva e triste demais com ele para isso. Colocou o telefone no gancho e esfregou os cabelos, tentando pensar no que fazer. Tinha uma estranha intuição de que Pansy tinha algo a ver com isso.

Deixou o telefone público em frente a escola e voltou para dentro. Em pouco tempo o diretor o recebeu, de cenho franzido em apreensão. Sentou-se na cadeira acolchoada atrás da mesa de mogno após Harry entrar e indicou uma das cadeiras para que ele se sentasse também.

- Tem alguma novidade? – Harry perguntou, de ímpeto.

- Nada de muita ajuda. – o velho suspirou, enquanto juntava as mãos. – Eu conversei com o porteiro, ele disse que viu seus filhos falando com uma mulher loira, alta e bem vestida, mas que depois disso não os viu mais.

- Tem certeza disso, Sr. Harrison?

- Absoluta, mas não é como se nos dissesse alguma coisa concreta, não é mesmo?

Não queira nem saber.

Harry despediu-se do diretor apressado e nervoso. Sabia exatamente aonde aquela descrição o levava e saber que ela estava, de fato, envolvida, dava um certo medo nele. Imaginava de forma clara o que Pansy era capaz e isso não o deixava nada tranqüilo.

Entrou no carro novamente e pegou a estrada que o levava mais rápido até Westminster. Deixou o pé ir mais fundo que o normal no acelerador, ansioso por chegar logo e pegar os filhos. Em algum tempo a grande mansão branca dos Parkinson pôde ser vista. O portão foi aberto pelo porteiro e, após estacionar, saiu do carro com uma certa urgência e atravessou a porta da frente, sem sequer esperar ser anunciado.

Subiu as escadas e refez o caminho que levava até o quarto dela. Abriu a porta de uma vez, mas não encontrou ninguém lá. Procurou em mais alguns cômodos, até ouvir risadas vindo de algum lugar próximo. Aproximou-se de uma grande porta de folha dupla, ouvindo sons vindos de dentro. Puxou a maçaneta a tempo de ver Pansy rindo com os seus filhos.

- Oi, papai! – disse Lily do grande sofá onde estava sentada, assistindo televisão. – Tia Pansy é tão divertida, ela nos trouxe pra cá!

- Eu sei. – ele falou com a voz dura. Sua boca estava seca por causa do nervosismo.

Em qualquer outra situação, ver Pansy se divertindo ou parecendo se divertir com crianças poderia lhe causar algum tipo de simpatia, mas, naquele momento, todo o reflexo dessa imagem nele era repudia.

Andou até o sofá para abraçar os filhos e depois puxou a mulher de lá, procurando um lugar da onde pudesse falar sem ser ouvido pelos filhos.

- Você está _louca_? O que você está fazendo com meus filhos? – perguntou, apertando o braço dela.

- Nada demais. – revirou os olhos. – _Ainda_. – seu braço foi ainda mais pressionado depois disso. – Você está me machucando!

- Eu não me importo. Falei para você ficar fora da minha vida.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – perguntou, os olhos suplicantes nos dele. – Nós dois seríamos ótimos juntos, Harry.

- Nós não _podemos_ ficar juntos, Pansy! Eu já disse que eu escolho a minha família. – soltou o braço dela, deixando que ela caísse no chão sobre os joelhos. Assim, afastou-se, voltando para perto dos filhos.

- Você nunca sentiu a mesma coisa que eu, não é mesmo? Jamais vai sentir a mesma dor que eu senti.

- Eu nunca fui _obsessivo_ por ninguém. – respondeu com os dentes muito juntos, em sinal de irritação.

Pansy levantou-se com um ar insano. Seus olhos estavam borrados. Tirou um isqueiro de um dos bolsos e o acendeu. Harry olhou para cena pasmo, imaginando o que a mulher faria. Olhou-a de cima abaixo, e só então notou que o carpete do chão parecia estar _molhado_, só não tinha idéia do quê. Fez menção de levantar-se, mas a outra simplesmente deixou o isqueiro cair, fazendo o carpete imediatamente pegar fogo. Havia álcool ali, ou qualquer coisa inflamável.

- Muito bem. Agora você vai saber o que eu senti!

Assim que terminou de falar, saiu e fechou a porta. Harry correu até lá, tentando evitar as chamas, mas percebeu que a porta estava bloqueada. Sacudiu a maçaneta em desespero. Os filhos perceberam o fogo e ficaram acuados na parede, enquanto as chamas cresciam. Agora ele entendia tudo. Havia sido _ela_, sempre _ela, _desde o começo.

Pansy era a responsável pela morte de Bernard pelo simples fato de não querer casar-se com ele. Havia posto fogo na própria casa antes com a única intenção de fazê-lo lhe dar exclusiva e completa atenção. Era tão irreal que jamais teria percebido isso antes, sem passar por aquele choque.

Voltou para perto dos filhos, tentando imaginar uma forma de tirá-los de lá. Havia uma janela, mas estavam no segundo andar.

Olhou ao redor, mas não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa, visto que o incêndio já era irreversível. Levou os filhos até lá e puxou o vidro para cima, abrindo espaço.

- James, você vai ter que ajudar sua irmã. – falou, a voz grave. – Está vendo aquela treliça?

- Estou, o que é que tem?

- Vocês vão ter que descer por ela.

- Mas nós não vamos conseguir! – James exclamou, a voz começando a ficar embargada.

- Vai sim. Anda logo.

Abriu a janela, tendo que fazer força e mesmo assim só conseguindo abrir uma fresta por onde apenas os filhos passariam. A moldura de ferro do vidro parecia ter dilatado com o calor e ficou presa, sendo praticamente impossível conseguir abri-la mais. Ajudou os filhos a sair pela janela e a se equilibrar no feixe de tijolos do lado de fora até conseguirem chegar na treliça para descer. Passo a passo os dois alcançaram-na e desceram por ela. Tentou abrir novamente, sem sucesso. O fogo estava tão perto que podia sentir a pele se ressecando e queimando. Olhou para os lados e, sem opção, se jogou contra a janela de caixilhos, quebrando os vidros, caindo desacordado do lado de fora.

A alguns metros de distância, uma mulher de cabelos loiros parcialmente desarrumados observava tudo de dentro do carro com os lábios crispados em desânimo e tristeza. De sua forma obsessiva amava Harry, mas amava ainda mais sua liberdade, e por isso ligou a ignição da Mercedes – as aulas de direção finalmente haviam servido para alguma coisa - e foi embora antes que a polícia chegasse.

...

Num navio que atravessava o canal da Mancha, uma mulher de cabelos negros e curtos olhava para o horizonte, parecendo distante em seus pensamentos. Os braços estavam cruzados apoiando o corpo sobre a grade de proteção. Os olhos azuis fixos no mar.

Em pouco tempo estaria em Paris e teria uma nova vida. Pansy tentou sorrir para si mesma, como se um grande sonho estivesse se realizando, mas não conseguiu. Depois do incêndio, teve que mudar de imagem rapidamente, pois sabia que sua culpa não ficaria incógnita por muito tempo.

Apesar da influência e do dinheiro do pai, ele não havia conseguido impedir que a imprensa divulgasse tudo e que a polícia fosse atrás dela. Assim, com pouco dinheiro, aliás, _pouquíssimo_ a moldura de ferro do vidro parecia ter dilatado com o calor e ficou presa. em relação ao que ela estava acostumada, comprou uma passagem de terceira classe em um navio com destino à França. Num dia qualquer de janeiro, Pansy estava entrando em Paris, sem nenhuma certeza do que seria sua vida.

--

Uma música tocava baixinho no rádio que Marie havia ligado. Talvez por ironia ou por simples coincidência, Edith Piaf emitia notas harmônicas. Pansy sempre tivera aversão pelas músicas dela pelo fato de que nunca fora uma fissionada por músicas amorosas e melosas, mas as palavras em francês naquela música em especial, pareciam ter sido feitas para ela. Marie cantarolava baixinho '_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien. C'est payé, balayé, oublié, je me fous du passé__4__'. _Impacientou-se, balançando o pé.

- Depois daquele incêndio, tudo mudou. Meu pai não me reconhecia mais como filha. Não me importei realmente, aquele tradicionalismo dele sempre foi um sinal de fraqueza que eu detestava. Não tinha mais como ficar na Inglaterra, não depois de cometer todos aqueles crimes e depois de tudo que tinha feito. Não me arrependi, no entanto. Então eu conheci Louis, que me trouxe para cá. – falou, num suspiro. – Ele precisava de alguém bonita o suficiente para dançar em seu clube, e aqui estou eu.

- É uma história e tanto, _mademoiselle_. – Marie afirmou, dando uma última pincelada nos olhos da morena.

- Está na hora. – o rapaz voltou a aparecer ali, sem sequer bater na porta.

Pansy se levantou. O vestido com muitas contas fazia barulho enquanto ela andava. Relembrar aquela história a havia deixado com uma nostalgia sem tamanho da época quando não precisava se preocupar com nada além de si mesma. Não que isso tenha mudado substancialmente.

Colocou-se na posição em que iniciava a dança. Desde que chegara à Paris, fazia números usando o _ballet_ que aprendera quando criança.

A grande maioria da platéia eram homens, interessados em ver o belo corpo dela em trajes que, em sua maioria, eram menores que o normal. A luz posicionou-se sobre ela, que passou os olhos sobre o público antes de começar os movimentos.

Havia muitos olhares sobre ela, mas os olhos cinzentos de um certo loiro chamaram sua atenção. Não era a primeira vez que ele estava ali. Na verdade, fazia várias semanas que o via sentado sempre no mesmo lugar e na mesma posição, com uma perna sobre a outra, um drinque largado sobre a mesa e um cigarro nos dedos, olhando-a com o olhar que ela costumava dar à Harry e que tanto desejava ver nos olhos verdes dele.

De repente, toda sua história pareceu ser menor do que era. Harry havia sido, de fato, um bastardo e responsável pela ruína de sua vida, mas nada parecia tão complexo e tão importante, pelo menos não quando Draco Malfoy olhava fixamente para ela de um dos assentos em frente ao palco.

_Fim._

¹ Louis Leplée realmente existiu. A pessoa real morreu em 1936, mas, nessa fic, Louis Leplée é uma personagem que vive em 1950. Desconsiderem a realidade. :P

² Le Gerny's também existiu. Ele realmente se situava na Champs-elysees e teve pessoas como Edith Piaf (que cantou La Vie En Rose) cantando lá.

³ Só sei que realmente existe. Ahahaha, na verdade surgiu em uma busca básica no google, mas não sei como é fisicamente e etc.

4 Significa: "Não, nada de nada... Não! Eu não lamento nada... Está pago, varrido, esquecido. Não me importa o passado!"

**N/A: **Só tenho a agradecer. A Mismi (mãe da minha filha hahaahaha) pelo challenge e um agradecimento enorme para Mare que betou isso daqui e fez com que ficasse bem melhor. E a Buh que fez capas maravilhosas. :D


End file.
